


A Guardian and his Ghost

by eikuuhyo



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Light Bondage, M/M, Masturbation, Sex Toys, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-18 11:52:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikuuhyo/pseuds/eikuuhyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got the sudden urge to write about my Warlock on Destiny and the hilarity that ensued while playing the game, so I've given my character a name and decided to ship him with his Ghost.</p><p>All nsfw chapters are now marked in the chapter names as "NSFW".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Destiny character details:  
> http://www.bungie.net/en/Legend/2/4611686018428914700/2305843009215689772  
> Name: Günther Ragnaar  
> Race: Exo  
> Class: Warlock (Void main)  
> Sex: Male  
> Eye Color: Green  
> Main weapon: Pulse Rifle  
> Secondary weapon: Sniper Rifle  
> Heavy weapon: Rocket Launcher  
> Personality: After being brought back to life, the first thing he did was accidentally throw a grenade in front of him and kill himself. He's too trigger happy and loves to run into a line of fire, draw the enemy's attention to have them chase after him, then finish them all off with a Nova Bomb. Has a bad habit of cackling like a maniac when he's fighting against enemies, and it usually results in whatever Vex or Fallen in the area to notice him before he is seen. His Ghost isn't sure if he picked the right Guardian at all, but he does succeed on missions, so he can't complain. HE also has a bad habit of speeding on his Sparrow too much and spins out of control.  
> Ghost: VERY worried about the sanity of his Guardian. Tries to speak reason to Günther, but fails most of the time.

 

When Günther first awoke, the first thing he saw was cerulean—a beautiful blue light that spoke to him and mentioned something about being a Guardian, being dead for quite some time, and that something called the "Fallen" were coming after them. This floating mechanism called itself his "Ghost" and could disappear into his body, yet appear out at will. Günther then realizing that there was something else he could materialize, he did so before turning to the Ghost.

"Ghost, what's this?"

"Yes, Guardian, what is what—OH GOOD LORD, THAT IS A GRENADE!! Throw it! Throw it at once!"

"Throw it? Like this?"

And so, the grenade Günther materialized was thrown right at the ground in front of him. As a bright light exploded before the Guardian and his Ghost's optics, his Ghost wondered what he had gotten himself into.


	2. Facing the Fallen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Günther and his Ghost on their way through the wall in search of a spacecraft to reach the Tower. Günther likes his melee attack.

 

"Now remember, Guardian, the Fallen thrive on the darkness. They will lurk in here and most likely come after you," explained the Ghost as Günther looked over the pulse rifle in hand he had just picked up. Thankfully it was filled with enough ammo for a while, and whatever these Fallen may be, it should be enough to get them out of this pinch.

"Were the Fallen those alien-looking guys that were yelling in a weird shrilly-language?" asked Günther as he lowered his pulse rifle and began quickly sprinting through the dark corridors as the Ghost lit the way ahead.

"Yes. It seems they are in search of something here in the Cosmodrome and—"

Before the Ghost finished the sentence, something sprung in front of the Guardian. The Ghost was about to yell for Günther to shoot the Fallen, Günther reflexively took another action. With a quick rush into the enemy's reach, the Guardian pulled back his arm as Void energy gathered to his palm and he instinctively thrust it forward to physically assault the Dreg. A burst of purple exploded in both the Ghost and Günther's optics as the enemy crumbled into shards of light before them.

"...Right. That would be your melee attack. It seems you've figured that out for yourself, but I would recommend that you not use it as your—"

Once again another Dreg appeared, and in a flash, it was once again assaulted... physically. Not with the pulse rifle the Ghost had found for the Guardian, but a physical melee.

If the Ghost could facially express an emotion, it would certainly have been in aghast, for when Günther turned towards the floating light, he displayed obvious glee. Of course, facial expression isn't something that can be easily read from an Exo, but the Ghost could tell from the glimmer in those emerald optics and the canted up edges of his mouth that he was smiling. Very wide.

"Ghost, can I go hit some more Fallens?"


	3. Nova Bomb

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The minute I learned Nova Bomb, the first thing I did was find a group of enemies to hurl it at. It resulted in me giggling for minutes as I ran around and killed more Fallen until it was charged up again to use it again.

 

It came as an odd relief to the Ghost as he came to find out that his oddly melee-loving Warlock Guardian was a capable fighter. Yes, he seemed to be missing a few screws in his processor, but as long as he was capable of taking on the Fallen that kept arriving on drop ships with minimal deaths, the Ghost could overlook some... questionable actions.

Or so he thought until after another clearing of Dregs and Shanks and Günther crouched down in a hidden corner with a curious expression. The Guardian then drew out the Ghost to curiously ask, "I feel like I can do something that's different from my Vortex Grenade. I don't know what though."

The Ghost took a moment to examine Günther before realizing that the Guardian had slayed enough foes to access another "magic" known to be commonly used by Warlocks.

"Yes, this something would be your Nova Bomb. It is another power that you can unleash upon your enemies."

"Nova... Bomb?"

"It is an explosive Void spell that traps enemies within to continue wounding them. It isn't something that can be used in succession, but—"

Before the Ghost finished that sentence, Günther quickly drew the Ghost in close to make a mad dash out. With a quick concentration of the Void power within, the Guardian threw his right hand back in a similar manner as using his melee attack, but after a small jump back into the air, he unleashed the raw power forward. As all this happened within an instant and in such a fluid manner, the Ghost within was at a loss for words as the Nova Bomb engulfed another group of Fallen. Those that escaped were shot down just as quickly, and silence returned to the open area.

Günther then drew the Ghost out from within once more before giving the usual smile... which should've been reassuring, but considering how the Guardian had been acting until now, the Ghost felt what could be called a "sense of dread."

"...Are there more of these skills I can learn?"


	4. The Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a bummer that each Guardian has a Ghost with them, but none of them are named. Time to think up one...

 

It had been a hectic day. From the Ghost's reviving of his Guardian to finding a jump ship to get the Exo Warlock back to the last guarded city on Earth, the Ghost wasn't sure if he found the right Guardian. As he patiently waited for the Guardian to sort through the weapons on sale and counted the amount of glimmer he had in his inventory, he saw countless other Guardians and Ghosts pass by.

Titans, Hunters, other Warlocks... All of them seemed more focused, serious, and more... Guardian-like. They all fit the image that the Ghost had in his mind of being proper Guardians; not a trigger happy, melee loving, overly energetic Warlock like his. For God’s sake, what kind of Warlock prefers close combat, thought the Ghost as the floated around to see his Guardian happily choose what seemed to be a sniper rifle.

_(...Thank goodness, it seems that he understands that close combat isn’t everything. Yes, my Guardian isn’t a complete nutcase. There’s still hope. Yes... That has to be the case...)_

Shaking that last thought from his mind, the Ghost floated towards his Warlock. “Are you ready to go, Guardian?” asks the Ghost, but the Guardian only stared back with a slightly cocked head. “Guardian? What’s the matter?”

“Günther.”

“Pardon?”

“My name’s Günther. Do you have a name?” asked the Guardian with a smile.

“Uh... We Ghosts have no name. We were created by the Traveler to aid the Guardians we revive. There is no need for a name.”

“Hm,” thought Günther, “I’ll think of one for you then. Let’s go take on some bounties while I think of one.”

The Ghost’s one optic flickered in confusion at this, but decided to shake it off as another one of this Guardian’s oddities.

 _(At least he’s taking on his duties as a Guardian. Bounties are an important part of a Guardian’s work as well,)_ thought the Ghost, until a few minutes later when he realized that the bounty Günther took on involved melee killing enemies with no deaths.


	5. A Ghost and a Guardian’s Diary Entry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I do wonder if the Guardians need to eat, since they don't seem to need the basic essentials of life such as drinking or eating. If they can, I wonder what the Exo consume.

 

Ghost entry:

_Dear Traveller,_

_It has been a week since I have revived my Guardian and to tell the truth, it has been one hectic of a ride. My Guardian—who constantly keeps reminding me to refer to him by his name “Günther”—is very eccentric, and unlike any other Guardian I have seen on Earth. Though he has gained proficiency at wielding a pulse rifle and a sniper rifle depending on the situation, he has yet to understand that close-range fighting is not a method recommended to Warlock class Guardians._

_Yet... I must say that he has indeed proven his skills. Though I still cannot understand it, my Guardian continues to lay waste to the Fallen and Hive with his combat style. Who am I to say that he isn’t doing things the “correct way?” There are countless other Guardians who struggle against the enemies of the Darkness, so I have come to accept that whatever my Guardian is doing, it must be the right way for him._

_I do wish that he would stop randomly pausing during battles to considering names for me. I no longer object to him wanting to give me a name, but since the last few times my Guardian fell were all because of the same reason, it seems I must have a long chat with him about concentration during missions._

 

  
Guardian entry:

_Dear diary._

_-One week has passed since revival. It’s gone by quick._   
_-Still need to think of a name for my Ghost._   
_-My Ghost is cute._   
_-I wonder if I can become strong enough to melee kill a Knight one day._   
_-Do Guardians ever eat?_   
_-Oh, the bounties refreshed. Asnelaf,/ad//////.............................._

(Log suddenly ends here. It seems the Guardian took off without properly ending the log.)


	6. Unexplained Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the game's mechanics, it's never explained why the Guardians immediately take on their role without much question. You're suddenly revived, thrown into a world you don't understand, but no one questions it. Could it be because none retain their memories before the revival? That was what got me thinking about my character.

 

Günther and his Ghost looked out of the small, hidden base of the Fallen on Earth as rain poured from the darkened skies. The mission they were on was going smoothly for the most part, until that first drop of precipitation fell from onto the ground. Günther’s Ghost was the first to notice the change in the Guardian as he looked up at the heavens and one, two, and more drops of water fell upon his helmet. Luckily, Günther had already finished clearing out the area of the Fallen and no more seemed to be being brought in on enemy drop ships, so the Ghost quickly ushered the Guardian into an emptied base nearby.

And now that the two of them were sheltered under the cold, metallic base, the Ghost noticed another difference in his Guardian.

Günther, the trigger happy, always smiling Guardian was silent. Not a single word commenting on the weather, not even small talk to the Ghost about their current mission. Günther would usually remove his helmet during moments of rest like this, yet not even that.

"...Guardian? Is something the matter?" asked the Ghost as he slowly floated towards the seated Warlock, worry starting to creep within the Ghost's core. Had something happened to the Guardian without him noticing? He did a quick scan of Günther's vitals, but everything came up all green, no errors or wounds.

"...Günther?" the Ghost asked quietly, hoping to get a reaction from the usage of his actual name. Indeed it did, and though Günther continued to look out the window, the Ghost picked up a quiet muttering.

"Ghost... What was I before I was brought back to life...?"

It was a genuine question, to which the Ghost unfortunately had no answer for. The Guardian's voice was devoid of his usual emotions, and the Ghost knew that he had to say something, in hopes that what he told Günther would help him return to his normal state. He had to think for a few moments of what to say, but eventually he gave a sigh and told him the truth. That Guardians are but a fragment of the original deceased beings, only carrying over the basic memories needed for survival, and nothing else. Their original personalities may be preserved in the revival process, but as for actual memories of their past...

Günther remained silent as his Ghost quietly told him this truth. He drew up his legs towards his chest, like a child curling up into a ball to protect itself, predominantly more mentally than physically.

"...I don't know what it is, but I don't like the rain. I'm an Exo, I shouldn't sense any temperature difference, but..."

—I feel so cold, the Guardian whispered.

"Guardian... Is there anything I can do to alleviate your symptoms? I could scout for another location, one that would provide more warmth, if you'd like."

Upon hearing those words, Günther lifted his helm to look towards the Ghost floating worriedly before him. Without another word, he slowly reached out to the floating Ghost and drew it closer to his body, cradling the orb of light, but taking care not to let him disappear into his frame. The Ghost allowed Günther to do so, unsure as to what the meaning of this gesture was.

Still, it allowed the Guardian to sigh contently. "...Your light is comforting. It's warm..."

But I possess no physical heat, the Ghost was almost about to say in response, yet those words were lost into the pitter patter of the rain outside. Through the lens of the equipped helmet, the Ghost could see the emerald optics of his Guardian soften and eventually turn off, and his mouth cant up to hint at a warm smile, as if truly appreciating the Ghost's presence here. This was beyond reason. Everything Günther was doing and saying was illogical, but there was something the Ghost sensed within himself, something telling him that he should allow his Guardian to do this. It felt as if it was a "human emotion" driving him to act against logic itself...

Another sigh, and Günther nuzzled the Ghost closer to his helmet. The odd atmosphere that Günther was giving off a few moments ago in reaction to the change in weather had dissipated, leaving the more familiar, eccentric air of his usual Guardian in its place.

The Ghost decided that his Guardian was never normal to begin with, that he needed this moment to collect himself. And once the rain stopped, they would go about their routine business of happily hunting down bounties and Fallen. But until then, the Ghost allowed Günther to hold him. To embrace him.

 

 

Later on that night when the hunting ended and the duo were on their way back to the Tower on their ship, Günther spoke of remembering that he was named in and lived in Germany before the Collapse, thus his German name. With the usual smile, he finished off his thought by saying, "That's why I want to name you the same way as I was. I'm going to name you Geist. The essence of your name will remain since it means "ghost," but at least now you will be my Ghost. No one else's. Just mine."

And to that, the Ghost had no objections.


	7. Crucible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After I joined a fire team with my friends in Destiny, we did some missions and then went back to the Tower to just play around. He showed me that one of the trees was climbable to a certain height, that there was a fan on top of the shop where the postmaster is, and even started a "who can push the other off the ledge" game. Oh friends...

 

"No."

"Guardian... It would be good for you."

"Nuh-uh."

"But mingling with other Guardians would be beneficial. You could learn from them."

"Not happening."

"Guardian... Will you at least give it a try!?"

"Nope."

"...Günther!"

"Hehe, you called me by my name... but no."

"Ugh, you are incorrigable!"

The other Guardians and their Ghosts stared in a perplexed manner as a fully blue Warlock trotted along through the square of the Tower with his Ghost chasing after him. They seemed to be in a one-sided argument, and all the others could do was watch as the Warlock jumped around from post to post and even up the tree near the weapon's dealer before settling atop the building where the postmaster is.

"Seriously, Guardian... Why are you so adamant about not trying the Crucible matches? Those areas have been set up specifically for friendly rivalry among other Guardians. There are even bounties you could take on for them, even reputation points and marks that'll allow you to purchase better equipment! You could even—"

Before the Ghost could finish his spiel, the others watched as the Warlock seemed to tackle his Ghost, tucking him into his arms and then... rolling off of that shop onto the ground. The sudden falling of a Guardian's body from the top of the building gave an unsuspecting Titan the scare of his life, triggering a rather high-pitched yelp. They continued to watch as the Warlock proceeded to move towards the edge of the Tower, jump over the guardrail and sit at the tip of the protruding ledge near the incoming ships.

"Geist, I'm just not interested in battling against other Guardians. I'd rather take on more normal missions and bounties—even Strikes, for goodness sake. I've seen those matches and they're too hectic... I wouldn't be able to talk to you if I participated in the Crucibles."

Now, the crowd was even more perturbed upon hearing those words. What Guardian would rather spend time talking to a Ghost—something that was nothing more than a tool gifted from the Traveler—than training, to become stronger so that they can lend their assistance in pushing back the Darkness? Someone definitely with a few screws missing from their processor, the other Guardians all assumed.

One by one, the Guardians in the square began to disperse and go about their own business, deciding to leave this strange duo on their own. The Warlock and his Ghost continued to talk out upon the precarious ledge, and everything was about to return to the ordinary when one loudmouthed Titan happened to loudly converse with another Hunter about the blue-clad Warlock being a complete nutcase, and that his Ghost must be equally useless if he chose to revive such an insane Guardian.

The instant those words fell from the Titan Guardian's mouth though, a piercing sound echoed through the area. Guardians and shopkeepers alike all turned around in shock, as they saw a collapsed Titan and a Warlock with a drawn sniper rifle stalk towards him.

The Tower was a no-weapon zone, no personal quarrels were allowed, and the usage of a weaponry was especially forbidden here. Obviously knowing this, the Ghost was trying to calm the Warlock down, but the energetic, oddly smiling Guardian's expression had turned to one of utter lack of emotion as he stopped before the equally shocked Titan.

"Apologize," the Warlock clearly said. The confused Titan could only mutter that he didn't understand what the Warlock was talking about. With another reload of the sniper rifle, the Guardian continued. "I don't care how much other Guardians berate me, but I will not stand and do nothing when my Ghost has been insulted. Apologize to him NOW."

All those around watched in horror, wondering what would happen next. Realizing that this Exo Warlock would pull the trigger again, the Awoken Titan's Ghost quickly persuaded him to just give the apology, and the Guardian did stammer out one. Immediately, the Warlock pulled back his sniper rifle and returned it to his back before the previous smile returned. He gave a quick thank you for the apology, and it was no soon later that the Tower guards emerged in full steam to take the Warlock Guardian away.

The still-recovering Titan only stared in disbelief as the Warlock continued to chat with his chastising Ghost while being lead away by the guards.

 

 

After a long and serious scolding from the Speaker himself about what proper Guardian conduct is and being sent to the brig for the night to reflect upon this matter, the Warlock Guardian—Günther—was found happily curled up on the hard recharge slab with an obviously exasperated Ghost in his arms.

"Guardian—Günther—please, for the love of the Traveler, do me a favor and don't go shooting other Guardians in the Tower ever again. There's no need to do such a thing as defending my honor."

"No."

"Günther..."

"......"

"If you do such things again, the Speaker may see you as a threat to the others and resort to having you terminated. I... do not know what would become of me if that were to happen."

Günther gave a pouted look—how an Exo managed to make such an expression was beyond the Ghost's knowledge—before quietly nodding. The Ghost sighed in relief at finally talking some sense into his Guardian, although...

"If it happens again, I won't attack them in the Tower. I'll make sure to hunt them down in the Crucible," the Guardian said, as those emerald optics gleamed icily.

The Ghost had succeeded in convincing his Guardian to take on Crucible matches in the end , but he now regret that he may have spurred him in the incorrect way.

 

(Author's Note: For some reason, my character is starting to take a life of its own and kind of becoming a yandere... Let's see where goes!)


	8. Burning Need (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first NSFW chapter for this story! Much thanks to my friend who helped me figure out how it would be possible to have a Guardian interface with his Ghost. Also, because I'm also in the Transformers fandom, the sex scenes will use some similar terms from that universe.
> 
> -Cable = Robo penis  
> -Overload = Orgasms  
> -Lubricant = Robo bodily fluids

 

It had been a quiet night on Venus. Günther and his Ghost had spent a good amount of time taking on patrol missions in addition to other bounties on this planet, and doing so had cleared out a horde of Vex. Perhaps the Vex had sensed that there was something in that certain area taking out all their minions, since the usual waves of the robotic species subsided. Seeing that this was a good opportunity to take a rest without returning to orbit, the Ghost searched out an area that had been unaffected by the Vex or Fallen to recharge.

When Günther had just been revived and the duo took some time to recharge, the Ghost would disappear into the Guardians body before shutting off for the night. But recently, their routine had changed. The Guardian would bring out his Ghost to take on a physical form and would hold him in his arms while recharging.

And something that night had awakened Günther before the allotted recharge period.

As the Warlock quietly sat up, he took a quick glance within his arms and saw that Geist—his Ghost—was still in recharge, the bright cerulean optic shut off. Günther gently brushed the outer surface of his Ghost with a hint of a smile, his expression soft unlike the unleashed torrent of glee he shows when hunting other alien species. The Ghost monitored every detail of the Guardian he revived from the skills they learned, the gear they wore, as well as their physical and mental conditions, thus the fact that the Ghost remained in recharge in contrary to the awakened Guardian was a rare occasion.

Günther took this opportunity to take a good luck at his Ghost. He had always enjoyed the company of this little partner, and how the Ghost could disappear within his body and reappear out of the blue was technology that the Guardian could never understand. He just accepted it as how his partner was, and that was that. Digits covered in blue gloves continued to map out the Ghost, noticing small scratches here and there, making Günther wonder if those were permanent scuffs or if they had formed during the excursions. It was only a few moments later when he noticed an error within his systems.

For a second, the perplexed Guardian considered waking his Ghost to ask what this error could be, but there was a sensation that Günther had never felt until now, and it was coming from... his nether regions? Günther kept the Ghost in one hand held close to his chest, while the other patted around where that feeling was emanating from, which was getting stronger as digits prodded around the plating on the lower abdomen, when the tip of one of the digits clicked on a release button and the plating covering the crotch area snapped back, allowing for a thick cable to spring out.

 _(...A cable? Here?)_ thought Günther as he cautiously prodded at the thick, black cable with green biolights adorning the sides of it.

...Oh.

**Oh.**

What sounded like a mix of a confused gasp and a moan fell from the Guardian's mouth, a powerful, yet pleasurable sensation rushed across his sensory nets, causing him to instinctively grip this mysterious cable. He knew that human males had organs like this used for the reproduction of their species, but an Exo having a similar part seemed outrageous... though at this point in time, the Guardian could care less.

"Nnh... Oh..." moaned Günther as he continued to fumble his digits across his cable. Lubricant began to seep out from its tip, making the digits easier to slide over the metallic surface, allowing for much stronger and pleasurable responses. At this point, logic was out the window and the instinct of his owns species kicking into full gear. The intense pleasure felt like liquid fire crawling across his entire body, and the Guardian wanted more.

With more gasps and bit back moans, Günther's optics happened to glance down at the still-recharging Ghost in his other hand. What occurred next was something Günther hadn't expected: his pleasure doubled, a warm feeling spreading from the center of his chest, and his emerald shining optics burned brighter in utter need. He was feeling an emotion that couldn't be described, but if he didn't take care of the pulsing ache within his other hand, Günther felt as if he were about to explode.

"Geist... Geist... Aah...!"

With flushed face plates, the Guardian continued to pump his rigid cable, muttering his Ghost's name over and over again since he learned that doing so increased the pleasure within his body. He continued to cradle the Ghost, unconsciously bringing the small mechanical being near his face so that he could nuzzle him, while the other hand's digits discovered more sensitive areas on the cable and lightly scratched its surface to ignite fireworks within his processor. The fact that he and his Ghost were currently laying low in a former lab that had been overtaken by Vex, the war, the Darkness, all that didn't matter.

Günther chased this pleasurable sensation with utter abandon, needing something to cease this burning desire. It was only when the image of Geist gently speaking his name and allowing his small form to be held flashed across his processor, did Günther cry out in sweet release.

"Ah, aah, nh, Geist...!" Günther continued to moan as what seemed to be semi-translucent liquid spurted from the tip of his engorged cable, releasing in short bursts across the cold, hard floor. All strength seemed to slip from the Guardian's body as he collapsed against the wall behind him, yet still taking extra care to not crush or awaken his Ghost.

A faint veil of steam rose from the Exo's overtaxed chassis as the ragged breathing began to slow, and what was left behind was a very confused Guardian.

What happened just now? Why did this suddenly happen? And why was it the thought of his Ghost that made his processor short like that?

Günther could only cock his head in bewilderment as he took the internal recording of what just happened and saved it deep within his processor for further analysis later. With one last sigh, Günther wiped up what splattered across the floor, tucked away his oddly depressurized cable back into this chassis and closed the panel over it, before curling up into a ball again.

_(...Maybe I can ask Geist about this when we return to the Tower. He should know. He knows much more than I do.)_

The blue-clad Guardian nuzzled his Ghost one last time as exhaustion took over his overworked mind and he slipped into blissful recharge.


	9. Incomprehensible (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the smut! More will come since I finally got this far with these two.

 

When what could be called morning came on the planet of Venus, a Ghost tucked in the arms of a Guardian stirred from recharge. The single optic centered in its small body spun open, a cerulean lighting lit up the still dark interior of the former human lab. Geist, the Exo Warlock's Ghost did a quick scan of their surroundings just to confirm that there were no Vex or Fallen that had wandered into the area overnight, and once satisfied by all those readings coming back as negative, he turned his attention to his Guardian.

Odd enough, Günther was still deep in recharge, not stirred at all by the Ghost's awakening.

_(Huh. Perhaps the battles last night had exhausted the Guardian more so than usual. Well, if he needs the recharge, then it may be best to let him rest longer,)_ thought the Ghost as he carefully dissipated his body to escape Günther's gentle embrace and reconstructed it in the air above the curled up Guardian. He took the moment to perform a few more scans to see where other patrol missions could be found for today, as well as checking on the daily missions that should've updated by now, and then decided to settle down until Günther awoke from recharge.

_(...That does remind me, it's been a while since I've done a full body scan of my Guardian. Perhaps now would be a good time since he won't giggle and complain about it feeling ticklish.)_

With that, Geist floated a little closer to the sleeping Guardian and began a vital scan starting from the feet. The light emitted from the Ghost slowly traveled up the body, pausing for only a moments at time to confirm that any errors appearing within his processor was only minor ones that would fix over time and nothing serious. All was going well until the scan reached Günther's helm.

_(...Hm? What's this...?)_

Geist moved a couple inches closer to make sure that his scan wasn't picking up anything foreign... and yes, there it still was. A packet of data that surely did not exist during the last scan. He would've noticed a data packet stored this secure and deep within Günther's processor. According to what the Ghost knew, such data packets only formed when an Exo consciously wished to store specific memories and information... more specifically, secrets.

His Guardian Günther? Keeping secrets? Now that seemed even more bizarre than the Guardian himself.

Günther was a mech who spoke everything and anything on his mind to the Ghost. Geist was unsure if his Guardian even understood what "keeping to yourself" or "keeping secrets" meant, which was why seeing this hidden data packet concerned him. What if it was some kind of virus? Could it affect the Guardian's health?

So many questions and no answers. The floating Ghost huffed once before telling itself that he would never overlook such a crucial detail. Geist carefully worked around Günther's processor and managed to access the secured data packed with its beams of light, hoping that he could get this figured out before the slumbering Exo awakened. A few more tweaks, and——

"...!!?"

The floating light jolted as the data within the packed poured into the unsuspecting Ghost. Powerful waves of data that he couldn't classify washed over his processor, whiting out his vision. Small gasps escaped from Geist as more and more of those waves of data bombarded his sensors, causing a sense of warmth within that shouldn't physically exist.

(Wh-What is this...!? Pain...!? No, pleasure!? Confusion...!?) thought the Ghost frantically, trying to raise up his defensive walls to try and alleviate the sensory data that Günther must've experienced when this data packet had formed. More and more the overwhelming and burning desire came into the Ghost, causing a sense of panic since a mechanism like him was not built for such sensations that humans and other races felt.

It was only a second later when the Ghost was hit with another wave, this time of visual data. He "saw" from Günther's perspective, the frantic movements of digits that matched the torrents of pleasure within the data and then... himself. The Guardian was looking down at the Ghost himself with such longing, such emotions that could only be described as warmth; it was a look Geist had never witnessed before.

He "felt" the sensations traveling across his Guardian's sensor net, he "saw" his Guardian bring himself up to his helm to nuzzle, and finally, he "heard" his Guardian moaning his name.

[[Geist... Geist...!! Aah...!]]

And then, an explosion.

Not a physical one per se, but one within one's processor that had felt... good. Amazing. Nothing like anything the Ghost had ever experienced before. He also realized that the final burst of data had knocked him partially offline, and back into the arms of his Guardian. He had lost the capability of levitation and had fallen, which thankfully had severed the connection to the hidden data packet within Günther's mind.

...What was it that he just witnessed? It seemed similar to what other species did in order to gain pleasure, but his Guardian had been utterly confused, yet enthralled by that act. He obviously had not been doing so intentionally, if his processor readings were anything to go by.

_(Dear Traveler, what in the world did I just witness...?)_ thought the Ghost, just lying within Günther's arms and staring up at the ceiling. _(I feel as if that was something I shouldn't have seen... or felt. But... that sensation...)_

...It felt right.

Geist continued to stare up into the air for minutes to come, lost in deep consideration whether he should bring this matter up with his Guardian or not when he awoke from recharge. That would entail some explaining on his part as to why he was accessing such data to begin with, making a sense of guilt fill the Ghost's processor, but unanswered questions unnerved him more than this guilt.

_(...I'll ask the Guardian when he awakes. Perhaps he may be able to explain what that was all about.)_

With that, the Ghost shut off his optic once more, and laid in wait until his Guardian came back online.


	10. Mutual Longing (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues, and more will come for certain. This was going to be a longer chapter, but I needed to break it up into two sections otherwise the interfacing (sex) session would've been too much to handle in one sitting.

 

As the Ghost had learned after much time spent with his Guardian, Günther was a mech who never minced words. If there was something on his mind, he'd speak it freely. When there was something that he didn't understand, he would immediately ask Geist, his Ghost. That was why when Günther finally awoke an Earth hour later from the Ghost's perplexing experience with the mysterious data packet within the Guardian and he sat up, it was a shocking sight to see him shifting his eyes from the Ghost and mumbling incoherent words.

Geist allowed his Guardian some time to compose himself, and after a few moments later, Günther looked into the Ghost's eyes with determination and asked, "Geist, there's something that happened last night that I don't understand. And... And I was wondering if you could answer what it was."

To that, the Ghost could only answer with an honest, "...To tell the truth, I believe I already know what it is that's on your processor. I was doing a full scan of your body a short time ago, and I discovered a... well... curious data packet."

"...Y-You saw what that was?"

"...Yes, and I was hoping you would have some answers for me, as to what it was."

"Oh," Günther answered simply, "Um... I don't know."

"Hm... Perhaps if I have you recall what exactly happened, I may be able to provide some insight...?" Geist said in an inquisitive manner, floating a little closer to the fidgeting Guardian sitting before him. "Start from the beginning. When was it that you realized that something was amiss?"

Günther took a moment to go through his memories, thinking back to that moment when he had discovered an error pop up in his processor. "I happened to wake up in the middle of the night, and for once, I found you still in recharge even though my processor had booted up again. It's rare for that to happen, so I decided to pick you up and pet you when this odd sensation was coming from the lower half of my body."

"Hm... And then?"

"I... decided to feel around to see where it could be originating from, and that's when I found a hatch near my crotch that I had never known about until then."

It was like this, Günther said while repeating the actions from last night with his digits, and lo and behold, a click echoed through the dark room once again.

"...Oh."

"...Oh."

The latch released without any hitch, opening up to reveal that black, depressurized cable. Both the Guardian and the Ghost stared down at the exposed equipment, and it was the Ghost who made the first move to float towards it, curiosity driving him along.

"Hmm... This is interesting. From what I can tell, this seems to be similar to an organ that humans males have. I do not know much about the history of the Exo race, but it is possible that they had a means of passing on their genetics to the next generation in a similar manner as the humans... So, what did you do next?"

"Well, this cable wasn't like this when I opened the hatch last night. It was... bigger. Firm, I guess?"

And Günther was indeed correct. The Ghost and the Guardian looked down again at the cable between the Guardian's legs, which laid limp. Geist took this moment to recall what he had seen in that data packet earlier. Leaving aside the sensory data, the visual feed had showed Günther gripping the stiff cable and performing a pumping motion, each pump creating a rush of pleasure.

Could it be that this equipment requires physical stimulation? Rather than tell Günther about this hypothesis, the Ghost made a move based on impulse; he maintained his solid form and nuzzled the cable before him with his whole body.

".....!? G-Geist!? Wh-What're you doing!?" exclaimed the Guardian, his facial plates flushing a bright red in increased internal temperatures. Geist decided to not bother answering and continued to nuzzle this odd tubing, moving about from its base to its tip, seeing if different parts of it resulted in different reactions.  
Lo and behold, it did.

"Ah...!?" gasped Günther when his Ghost pushed his body with more strength at the tip of the cable, and the duo watched—one in embarrassment, one in curosity—as the thick cable began to pressurize and rise up, defying gravity and what seemed to be lubricant beginning to seep from its tip.

"Oh. There we go. Now, what else was there in that data packet..."

First it was physical contact, then the visual feed showed Günther recalling something in his processor. And that was...

"...Günther?"

"......!"

As the Ghost continued to rub his mult-paneled form upon the thickening cable, his cerulean optic shining in the darkness canted up to meet Günther's emerald optics and he quietly spoke the Guardian's true name. That gained an instant reaction as the Guardian's heart rate shot through the roof, his internal body temperature spiking even higher, and heated pants fell from his mouth.

"Günther..." the Ghost repeated again... and again... each utterance of that named starting to cause a peculiar warmth begin to form within himself as well. This warmth made him wish to continue watching his Guardian accept the ministrations he was performing and making the most beautiful noises from his vocalizer each time his figure brushed against the now hard cable.

Günther had resorted to not touching his cable and kept his clenched fists to his sides as to not bother his Ghost, nor to break this peculiar, yet pleasurable time that had come to be. Listening to his Ghost chant his name like this, especially after weeks of trying to get him to say his name even once, ignited that fire within his sensory net that he felt hours ago, logic and control slipping from him every moment. He was using every ounce of his strength to not grab the floating Ghost with his hands and grip him closer to this now-aching cable.

But that moment would never would come since the last, breathy utterance of the Guardian's name caused Günther to cry out, that same semi-translucent fluid as earlier exploding from the cable's tip and——

The fluid splattered all over the unassuming Ghost.

"A-Ah, I'm—oh dear lord—I-I'm sorry, Geist! I-I-I didn't think it would happen so fast and um—Oh lord..." sputtered Günther between gasps, all the while his cable continued to release bursts of the same liquid, the Guardian watching in horror as it thickly splashed the floating Ghost's panels.

As soon as the burst of energy dissipated and the cable depressurized once again, Günther quickly scooped up his Ghost and wiped the fluids off him, only stopping in worry when Geist shuttered his one optic slowly and looked up at him.

"...Guardian?"

"Y-Yes...?"

"...I seem to be sensing an error in my systems."

"O-Oh no, I'm so sorry! C-Could that fluid have gotten into your core? What if it corrodes you from inside!? What if——"

Those words were quickly cut off as the Ghost floated out of the panicking Guardian's hand and nudged his body to the Exo's lips. Günther shut up instantly as the usual calm, yet... oddly heated voice echoed in the dark room.

 

"I need to sense you more. I want to experience this... overload if you will, with you. I _NEED_ to know more. I beg you... Günther."

 

Those words were enough to spark another unexplainable burst of warmth within the Guardian, both in his chest and in his nether regions, as he couldn't help but see in the corner of his optics his cable beginning to stiffen once again.


	11. Interfacing (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut continued from the previous chapter. The upcoming chapters will go back to more individual drabbles until my muse decides to write more smut for these two.

 

There had been odd days ever since the revival of the Exo Guardian, from his Ghost learning about him being a trigger-happy, melee loving Warlock who did his job well, but seemed to never take anything seriously. Through this ordeal though, the Ghost had gained a name and there had been instances where he got glimpses into what his Guardian was truly like underneath his confusing persona.

Never once did the Ghost think that he would get to see much deeper into his Guardian under such circumstances as this—him, a Ghost, something that should be nothing more than an artificial intelligence given life by the Traveler, being driven by very human-like emotions of such dire need.

Yes, "need" was the word that described his condition perfectly. He "needed" to sense his Guardian more. He "needed" to connect with him on a deeper level. He... "needed" to partake in the same emotions that his Guardian was sensing now.

And Geist knew exactly how to accomplish this.

"Guardian—Günther—I am going to perform a neural connection with you with my light. It will be the same way I access other main frames. It will directly pour your processor feed into mine."

All Günther could do at those breathy words from his Ghost was nod fervently. Seeing Geist this eager to partake in the mysterious act that the Guardian only learned about a few hours ago seemed like a dream, and he didn't want to say anything that would break this spell.

"All right... Once the connection is made, begin repeating the actions from last night. Whatever you feel will be fed into me, and I will do what I can to return the feed. On the count of three. One... Two..."

Three, and Günther screamed.

It from wasn't pain, but the utter sensation of having another being within him deeper than anything caused such an immediate reaction. The Ghost wasn't fairing any better, and lost his capabilities of levitation, falling onto his Guardian's lap with a static laced shriek. Both their optics whited out and struggled to focus as each mech saw, heard, and felt everything from the other's perspective.

Yet, it was Günther who regained some measure of control first and with trembling digits, he gently gripped his aching equipment. That immediately resulted in two sets of whimpers, one from the actual Guardian who was slowly pumping his cable, and the other from his Ghost nestled in said Guardian's lap.

"O-Ohhh, ohh for the love of...!" moaned Geist, never experiencing a sensation like this. He could only explain it being a burning sensation, one that seemed to escalate each time Günther moved his digits. It was the feeling of the finest flow of data, a good recharge, the high he felt from battle, all blended and mixed together as one that bombarded the Ghost's processor. The raw "pleasure" was much stronger than what he had experience from just the data packet, and as he began gaining control over himself again, he cautiously floated into the air and returned the data feed back into Günther.

This loop caused another scream from Günther. Whatever the Guardian was feeling was multiplied back into his own processor, making him grip the base of his cable with more strength than necessary, causing both mechs to yelp.

"Nnnh, s-sorry, aah, I can't—I couldn't—"

"I-It's fine—ah...!"

It wasn't long before both the Guardian and Ghost regained enough control over their feed, and the ministrations began anew. Günther moved away his trembling digits for a moment to scoop up the floating Ghost and held him closer to his own chest so that the small mech wouldn't have to fall from midair again. He then took one more deep breath to brace himself for the onslaught of sensations and gripped his even more engorged cable to pump it languidly.

No words were necessary as each mech was connected to each other's processor, and the delicious pleasure coursed through them, their quiet whimpers echoing in sync through the dark room. Günther's emerald optics would glance down from time to time to look at the trembling Ghost in his arms, the same warmth he felt last night overtaking all thought once again. Geist also picked up on this shift in emotion and returned his own warmth that had formed earlier as well.

Whatever that emotion could be labeled as, it caused the Guardian to drag his digits along the backside of his cable and lightly dig the thumb into the lubricant seeping entrance on the tip.

"G-Günther, there...! What—Whatever you're doing, keep doing that...!" moaned the Ghost, and the Guardian was more than happy to oblige. Günther threw off the gloves covering his metallic digits before raking them across his own equipment, smearing the leaking lubricant across its smooth metal. The hand began to pump more fluidly now, each stroke edging them closer and closer to their long awaited overload.

And when it did, it did not fail to disappoint either mech.

The Ghost inched its trembling form up his Guardian's chest to nuzzle Günther's thrown back head and whispered his name one last time, just as he did earlier, which was enough to push them over the edge. Günther was the first to reach his peak as he continued to grip the fluid bursting cable, and that pleasurable feed spiked Gesit's own overload. Unfortunately for the both of them, that was not the end of this lust filled act.

"A-Aaaaaaah, wh-what is, no, no no no, I'm o-overloading again...!"

"Günther, y-you have to cut the feed... Nnnnh...!"

Loop after loop, the overload feed continued to spill back and forth into the two of them, each memory of the overlord becoming stronger each time. The Guardian collapsed on the ground and writhed as the multiple overloads kept hitting him like a ton of bricks, and the same could be said about his Ghost as the small mechanical form vibrated uncontrollably.

 

It would be another hour later when Günther would finally shut down from the massive energy transfer and Geist finally floated back towards the unconscious Guardian in worry. After making sure that their encounter hadn't left any permanent damages, the Ghost collapsed as well and welcomed the darkness of recharge.

 

The next day as the duo finished the missions on Venus and returned to the drop ship to make their trip back to Earth, Günther fidgeted slightly before speaking up.

"...Geist?"

"What is it, Günther?"

"...Next time we try interfacing again, let's make sure that we have a means of severing the loop after a couple overloads."

"...That sounds like a plan to me."

It was apparent by the spiking of both of their internal temperatures that though their first connection had ended quite a disaster, it would not be the last for certain. It would also be much more time later that both the Guardian and the Ghost realized that the warmth that they sensed during their interfacing had more meaning to it than they could imagine.


	12. Cannot Unsee (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had seen so many people kill me in the Crucible with the combo of a hand cannon and a shotgun, that I decided to see what was so great about the hand cannon. I had tried it once before and hated it, but now that my aim had been trained with my pulse rifle... Dear lord, do I love using the hand cannon.
> 
> That aside, my friend has given me permission to use his Exo Hunter Guardian and Ghost as characters in my story, so they will be showing up in this story from here on out. More details of them will be given in the next chapter.

 

Ever since their first interfacing session on Venus, nothing really changed between the Exo Guardian and his Ghost. The duo continued to tackle missions and bounties—as well as occasional Crucible matches when some unsuspecting Guardian had to say something about his Ghost, infuriating the Warlock—and eventually, they had taken on an important mission: obtaining a Gate Lord's eye. It was quite the task involving the slaying of countless Vex and a most gigantic Vex named the Gate Lord.

Unfortunately for the Gate Lord and his Vex though, Günther had gotten his hand on a rare rocket launcher that took out most of his enemies in the way, and whatever sparking Vex that were left had been dealt with a Shatter Nova Bomb... along with a lot of happy cackling melee strikes. Once the Gate Lord's head was severed and dragged off to safety though, things got interesting.

Günther happily checked the area and sniped off any other remaining Vex before closing the rusted door. He allowed his Ghost to materialize and only an instant of relief was given before the Guardian tackled him, the two rolling across the dusty floor.

"Guardian... What are you doing?" the Ghost asked with a sigh, but with a hint of a smile as well, since he could only guess what was on the trigger-happy Guardian's mind.

"You promised, Geist. I finish a mission and we get to interface," smiled Günther, face plates already flushing from rising internal temperatures as he nuzzled the Ghost like he usually does.

—Yes, there was one thing that had changed between them. The mutual connection shared during their first accidental interface had brought the Guardian and his Ghost much closer, now that they understood each other on a deeper level. There would be times when the Ghost would connect himself to Günther's neural circuitry so that he could experience for himself what a Guardian went through when fighting against their enemies. At first it was frightening, the pain caused each time the Guardian was shot at was nothing like what the Ghost had imagined, and that experience alone gave insight into how skilled Günther actually was. Of course, it was bizarre that he would sacrifice his own health and suffer pain to be able to perform melee kills and well-shot Nova Bombs, yet his actions no longer seemed to be random to Geist. All kills were made with precision and shocking accuracy.

Günther also felt the spike of fear in his Ghost as he charged at the enemies, and understood for the first time as to why he was reprimanded for his rash actions. Immediately changing the way he fought wasn't something that was possible, so the Guardian slowly began to hone in his skills more, switching to a hand cannon from his pulse rifle and aiming for more fatal shots than just spraying the enemies with bullets.

And it was through this mutual understanding of each other, that they wished to repeat the pleasure they shared during their interfacing session. There were days that the two did nothing but stay fully connected to each other, Günther, nothing but a writhing mess on the ground while Geist caused overload after overload just by uttering his Guardian's name. With each interface, they learned something new of the other. Their roles would switch from time to time, Günther taking the initiative and causing the Ghost to crash his processor from the tidal wave of pleasure, and this time, it would be the Ghost's turn to be creative with his Guardian.

Geist knew how much Günther loved being called by his true name. It was proven over the past interfacing sessions that uttering his name alone in that breathy manner could cause an overload in his Guardian, and he wished to see how far he could push this kink to his advantage. The Ghost had accessed the Tower's mainframe to secretly take in data on human sexual intercourse sessions and he had come across some interesting data he wanted to try out.

"...Günther, sit on the ground and spread your legs," Geist quietly commanded, floating just before Günther's face, his helmet already removed, allowing the Ghost to look directly into this emerald optics. The Guardian obediently obeyed with a smile and waited. His hand cannon and sniper rifle were also set aside to not get in the way, yet close enough that if more Vex were to be transported into this area, Günther wouldn't be completely defenseless. "I'm going to make the neural connection now. In three... two..."

One, and the Guardian bit back the moan that was about to leave his vocalizer.

He saw the Ghost shutter its one optic look at himself, as he looked into the image of himself.

"N-Neural connection, complete... Now, open your hatch."

After a nod, a quiet click echoed as Günther's crotch panel slid back without a manual release, revealing an already pulsating, hard cable. A breathy moan leaves Geist just sensing the waves of lust pouring off of his Guardian, before giving the next command, "There was data I found within the human archive that mentioned something called 'dirty talk' and I forbid you from stimulating your cable."

A hint of worry in the emerald optics, and then another nod.

"Very well, let us get started," stated the Ghost, and Günther could swear that there was a hunter-like gleam in that cerulean optic, sending an involuntary shiver down his spine from anticipation. When the Ghost began to speak, it was as if his voice was echoing from all directions as it rang through the Guardian's central processor.

"...Günther, I recall during our earlier battle with the Gate Lord that your core temperature was spiking rather high. Were you thinking about our interfacing session then?"

A small whimper and a shy nod.

"Such a lustful Guardian... Were you imagining of our first physical contact, as I used my physical form to stimulate your throbbing cable? I do still have that data packet from that session saved in my processor... Shall I bring it up so that you can see yourself, face plates flushed and panting with need?"

A frantic shaking of the head this time. Günther remembers all too well that day and how quickly he had released his fluids in overload. If Geist were to bring up that data memory now, he surely wouldn't last another minute. That's how powerful that sensation had been.

"Hm... Then, perhaps you wish for me to brush against your cable again? Would you want to see me dripping with your lubricant as I whisper your name...?"

That imagery caused an instantaneous reaction as Günther whimpered and couldn't help but wiggle his hips uncomfortably. The black cable between his legs was throbbing and a glob of lubricant could be seen seeping from the tip at the anticipation of a delicious overload. The Ghost gave a breathy chuckle at the reaction his words were causing and floated closer to nuzzle Günther's metallic chin.

Such small gestures could equate to what humans would call "kisses" and as Geist continued to nuzzle and whisper more words to Günther, the Ghost's internal reading of the Guardian kept rising higher and higher.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you the one covered in your own fluids... Do you recall that night where you just laid as I fed back all the overload data from other interfacing sessions? All you could do was gasp and buck as each overload caused more fluids to spurt out, soaking your jacket and chassis that you had to undergo a full cleaning before you could return to the Tower. Your optics... Dear Traveller, your optics were filled with so much pleasure... Just as they look now."

The Guardian couldn't bite back the moan anymore and cried out as he threw his head back, feeding the data of pleasure directly back into his Ghost. The loop was beginning to spike too high, and the Ghost knew that Günther was close. He nuzzled closer to the exposed neck cables before whispering, "...Günther, show me your overload. Make me feel your heightened pleasure. Release your fluids to prove your peak... and make me overload as well."

With those words, the Guardian could do nothing more than do as told.

A high pitched scream echoed across the enclosed room as Günther overloaded, head banging back against the wall as his entire frame spasmed. His cable spilled semi-translucent fluid across the floor as Günther's body jerked, and the Ghost sighed in content as he enjoyed his own and his Guardian's overload, making sure to trap that entire sensation before sending the data directly back into Günther's processor.

Günther continued to cry out as feed after feed of the overload kept being returned to him from Geist. Surely, this would've gone on for another couple of minutes if it weren't for an unknown source opening the door where the two were.

" **HOLY SHIT, I CAN'T UNSEE THIS FOREVER!** " echoed a shrill yell.

And unfortunately for the unlucky intruder that had walked in on their interfacing session, Günther immediately reacted even through his overload and grabbed the hand cannon by his side to perform a perfect head shot right at the intruder, an utterly shocked Exo Hunter.

 

It would be another half hour later that the Hunter Guardian would awaken from being revived by his Ghost and would witness the most odd Guardian and Ghost cleaning up the mess they had made on the hard floor.


	13. A Hunter and a Warlock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Much thanks to my friend for letting me do whatever I wanted to characterize his Exo Hunter and Ghost! Minor warning for this chapter, the Ghost curses a lot. More than necessary, a lot. It's different writing a character that is very foul mouthed, so it was a nice change of pace for me.

 

If someone were to have walked into a certain lab room on Venus, they would have been met with a most unusual sight: an Exo Warlock sitting cross legged on the ground while holding a materialized Ghost in his hands and an Exo Hunter sitting across from the Warlock with his face planted in his hands, his Ghost floating about in an exasperated manner. The Warlock—Günther—looked on in a curious manner as he watched the Hunter he had head-shot just half an hour ago mumbled on and on in horror.

"Is your Guardian all right, Ghost?" asked Geist, unnerved by the Hunter's bizarre actions.

"Is he all right—IS HE ALL RIGHT!? Seriously. What. The. Fuck. What the fuck were you two thinking!? No wait, scratch that! You two were LITERALLY FUCKING. For fuck's sake, couldn't you have fucking waited to fuck around until you at least got back to the Tower!? You goddamn idiots have fucking mentally scarred my Guardian! Whaddaya have to say to that!?"

"...Huh."

"...Well."

That was the most colorful of curses either Günther or Geist had ever heard. The Warlock blinked his optics before curiously asking, "What does 'fucking' mean?"

"Oh for the Traveler's sake...!"

The Hunter's Ghost twirled around in the air in absolute frustration at the question. Had he had a more humanoid form, he surely would've been stomping around the room and throwing his arms up into the air while fuming with rage. Seemingly had enough of all this though, the Hunter finally looked up from his palms.

"Dude... You guys were... were... interfacing in public! What Guardian does that!? With his Ghost of all things!?" the Hunter cried out, swinging his arms around for added impact.

Unfortunately for him though, both the Warlock and his Ghost turned to each other before asking at the same time, "What's wrong with that?"

The Hunter looked at both of them in abject horror before going silent for a couple of moments and then slowly sat back down, seemingly calmed down. Günther and Geist could see through his helm that the Hunter's expression had turned to one of confusion before slowly starting up the conversation again.

"...Okay then. I guess we'll have to start from there...?"

"Good lord, we're going to be here for a fucking while..."

 

 

Just as the Hunter stated, the four of them indeed were there for the next Earth hour as he and his Ghost explained from the beginning about what they knew about the birds and the bees for Exo, about why interfacing in public (though Günther and Geist had been in a private lab room) was out of the question, and more so, why it was outlandish for a Guardian to be interfacing with his Ghost. Günther and Geist continued to listen quietly until at one point, the Warlock rose his hand to stop the Hunter's rambling for a moment.

"Yes, Guardian? What is it?"

"I still don't understand," asked Günther while cocking his head slightly.

"...Are you fucking serious?" muttered the Hunter's Ghost, "My Guardian just spent the last HOUR going in detail, step by step about WHY FUCKING YOUR GHOST IS WRONG."

"But it feels nice and I can get to fully neurally connect with him. There's nothing nicer than being able to deeply connect with someone... well, except for melee killing Fallen and Vex, I guess."

"It's weird! And why do you keep calling your Ghost 'him' and 'someone'!? Ghosts are 'its'! They're nothing but tools for the Guardian. Just AIs that aid us, and nothing more than—"

The rest of the Hunter's words were swallowed and lost as a handcannon was instantaneously drawn to be pointed at the Hunter's head again. Günther had quickly risen to one knee and taken aim, quiet rage pouring off of him. Both the Hunter and his Ghost could do nothing but fall silent, lest they trigger the Warlock.

"My Ghost... Geist... is not an 'it'. And more importantly... he is not just a tool. He is my partner. You best watch your mouth, or I will land another bullet in that helm of yours..." growled Günther, emerald optics thinning and his usual warm persona completely gone. And for once, Geist said nothing as well, which sent a hint of worry to Günther. The Warlock hurriedly held the Ghost close to him to try and console him. It was obvious even without a neural connection that what the Hunter just said had affected Geist.

Before the Hunter or his Ghost could interject, the Warlock's Ghost slowly floated into the air and quietly spoke.

"...I know that. I know that I am nothing more than an AI given birth by the Traveler. It's programmed within me that I am supposed to be a tool to revive a Guardian and aid them on their journey to fight against the Darkness..."

"Geist..."

"...But," continued on the Ghost as he looked towards the other two, "I believe it is my own will that I wanted a deeper connection with my Guardian. If I were to lose him, I will follow him. Even with every ounce of the Traveler's programming, it will not—cannot—stop me from doing so. My Guardian... Günther gives me life. You are free to have your own opinion, but you will not sway me or him that what we two do or the connection we have is wrong."

The Hunter stared as he listened to those words, shock in his expression slowly undergoing a change to confusion, then another emotion that Günther could not read. He took a glance towards his own Ghost who seems to have lost the tension that had been building here as well. Eventually, it was the Hunter who responded first.

"Dude... That's... The way you two put it... It's like you two are—"

But before the Hunter could finish that sentence, the Ghost floated by and stopped him, shaking itself from side to side in a manner that implied that his Guardian shouldn't complete that thought. He then turned to face the other duo before speaking in a more civilized tone.

"...I apologize for what was just said about your Ghost, Guardian. I apologize on my Guardian's behalf as well. The bond you share is true, and your interfacing clearly isn't only for indulging in lust."

Upon hearing that, Geist quickly let down his handcannon, "...Apology accepted. Though I have to ask... Is how I treat my Ghost not something that other Guardians do...?"

"Nah, you guys are definitely the minority here. But I'm sorry for flipping out on you like that... I've got no right to judge you," the Hunter shrugged. "I'll recommend that you if you gotta release some steam during or after a mission, I'm gonna recommend that you at least find somewhere that you can lock though. Don't want any other unsuspecting Guardians to get shot through the head like I did," he chuckled to try and lighten the mood.

"...He does have a good point, Guardian."

Günther nodded to this comment. He then rose to his feet and then offered a hand to the other Guardian.

"Well... I think we're going to get going. I'm sorry I shot you, but it was nice meeting you... um..."

"...Audric," the Hunter responded with a shrug, "And you're Günther, right? Hopefully the next time we meet, it won't be me walking in on you two going at it again."

"Ha... True. It was nice meeting you, Audric," Günther smiled, giving a short wave to the Hunter's Ghost before he and Geist left the room.

As the Warlock's footsteps echoed further and further away until silence fully returned in the room, the Hunter named Audric took that as a cue to collapse on the ground, exhaustion finally kicking in. With a relieved sigh, he looked back up at his own Ghost. "That... was interesting."

"Yeah, 'interesting' would be a nice way of putting it, you fucking idiot. Next time I warn you about what's ahead, you better fucking listen to me and not go barging in through the door, moron," the Ghost muttered, his tone back to the usual cursing. Audric could do nothing more than give a wry laugh since all this wouldn't have happened had he listened to what his Ghost told him.

"...Hey, Ghost?"

"What."

"Why'd you stop me back there when I was about to say that those two looked like they were in love with each other?"

A pause. The Ghost floated through the air to not maintain optic contact with his Guardian.

"...Those two need to figure out that shit for themselves. They don't get what it is that's driving them yet, and it won't help in the fucking least if someone tells them that."

"Oh."

A few more moments of silence passed, the only sound echoing in the room being the dripping of water somewhere. The Hunter's Ghost did turn back after some time though, materializing his form to throw himself at Audric's helm, making him yelp in pain.

"Alright, enough of this shit, Guardian. We got our own mission to take care of, so let's go kill some fucking Vex."

"Fine, fine... Sheesh, someone sure is pissy today..."

That comment earned another smack from the Ghost, as the Hunter quickly ran out of the room with his Ghost closely following behind.

 

 

It would be another week later when Audric and Günther would run into each other at the Tower, and once again it would be of him barging into a secured door only to find the Warlock and his Ghost interfacing.


	14. A Moment of Reprieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again, kudos to my friend for giving me the idea to write this chapter. More incoming OCs to propel this chapter along and expand upon my vision of the Destiny world at the Tower. Not much about the history of Exo are told/known in the game, so it was fun coming up with new ideas for their race.

 

Not many Guardians and people took notice of the Postmaster named Kadi 55-30 at the Tower much, but Kadi 55-30 took much time to observe everyone that past by in the Tower Plaza. There were certain Guardians that she would remember. Ones that politely addressed the Postmaster, ones that would be found often dancing around, ones that always had a habit of jumping through the Plaza... Yet there was one individual in particular that she remembered. One that she enjoyed seeing and made her smile internally every time.

This individual was an Exo Warlock Guardian, who always passed by cheerfully chatting with his Ghost and holding said Ghost in his arms most of the time. Sometimes Kadi 55-30 would hear him jump upon the top of the building she was in—the giggles and the chastising words she heard being the obvious indicator of who it was—and they would chat for hours on end. Their interactions were so heartwarming that the Postmaster enjoyed waiting every day to see if she would get a glimpse of the adorable Guardian and his Ghost.

That was why when said Guardian appeared from his ship into the Plaza, Kadi 55-30 was slightly confused at what she saw. The usually eccentric and happy Warlock was oddly quiet, walking normally, and most all, letting his Ghost float in the air. His Ghost was whispering to him something quietly with concern, floating through the air as his Guardian made his usual rounds to Master Rahool the Cryptarch to have some Engrams decoded and checked on today's bounties. Their oddity was something the other Guardians noticed as well, and they too spoke lowly about what was up with the usual duo.

It was only when the Warlock situated himself atop the Postmaster building that Kadi 55-30 got a glimpse as to why the two had been acting so strangely. The Guardian and his Ghost probably did not know that everything they spoke of would echo down to where Kadi 55-30 was, no matter how low they were keeping their vocals. The Postmaster listened as she pieced together their conversation.

To put things simply, it seems that another Guardian had pointed out how oddly close the Warlock and his Ghost had been, and how it was an abnormality when seen in the eyes of other Guardians. The Ghost told his Guardian—Günther, it seems his name is—that there was no need to not take to heart what this other Hunter had said, but the Guardian still seemed hesitant to go about acting carefree, the way he usually did. Also, Kadi 55-30 picked up on some other terms like connecting and interfacing, which set off a light bulb within the Postmaster's mind.

These two were much, much closer than she had imagined. And that a comment made by another Guardian was now hindering them from acting their usual way.

(This won't do...) thought Kadi 55-30. (Those two are quite the adorable match, and their show of content is being stunted.)

The Postmaster continued to think for the rest of that day as she delivered posts and lost Engrams to their owners, until at around midnight, she came to a decision. She would have to pull some strings with her brethren, but it would be worth it in the end. Kadi 55-30 looked out towards the Traveler lit up beautifully in the night sky and thought one last time, (Whether this turns for the better or for worse will depend on those two, but the Traveler be damned if I didn't try something to help them out.)

Thus, the next day when those two appeared once again at the Tower, the Warlock still acting strangely like before, the Postmaster was ready.

 

 

As Günther and Geist descended upon the Tower Plaza, the Ghost was the first to notice that the usual indicator that a message was waiting the Guardian at the Postmaster was lit.

"Günther... Guardian, there's a message for you at the Postmaster. You should go see what it is," the Ghost said while gently nudging his Guardian along. Günther only nodded as he slowly made his way across the Plaza, once again causing confusion and bewilderment amongst the crowd.

Geist watched all this in concern and silent cursing at the Hunter named Audric they had met the other day. The Ghost had tried to convince his Guardian that some comments made by outsiders shouldn't bother him, just like he had brushed away all the ill talk made at him within the Tower. Unfortunately, it seems this was different. Günther still held and cuddled him when they were in private, but no longer did he happily carry about in the Tower as he used to, and the Ghost missed most how he allowed himself to be physically carried while there.

This train of thought was cut off rather abruptly when Günther poked him with his digit.

"What is it, Günther?"

"Um... The message the Postmaster gave me was this..." the Guardian said in a low voice, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear their conversation. Still, the Ghost shuttered its one optic in surprise as well when Günther presented the delivered message.

It was no ordinary message for certain. The envelope looked to be a normal letter, though what it contained was a digital file that only an Exo would be able to decipher. What was written in that digital file was a simple message that read, "0200 Tower Hangar, lower decks, Kursdi 55-30." This content was obviously meant only for them two, so Geist immediately dissipated into the Günther to be able to neurally converse with him.

[[A time, location, and what seems to be the name of a Frame... What do you think this is, Günther?]]

[[I don't know. It's odd that there is no sender attached to this file too...]] responded Günther, slowly jumping up the tree near the gunsmith to be able to sit in peace.

[[Well, we do have two more hours before the time that was written on that message.]] said the Ghost. He then proceeded to wait another moment or two before materializing again and nudging his entire frame into Günther's arms. Geist could instantly feel his Guardian tense up, but he did not budge from his spot.

"...Guardian, you are atop a tree. There is no one watching us now. At least let me indulge the comfort of your arms if you aren't comfortable doing so like you usually did down in public."

Günther visibly relaxed upon hearing this and slowly nodded, squeezing the Ghost in his embrace for the first time in the Tower in a few days.

 

 

As the night deepened further, less and less Guardians could be see out and about in the Tower Plaza. Most of them most likely asleep or in recharge for the night, unless they were the peculiar ones who enjoyed taking on missions at night than during the day. Günther jumped off the tree he and his Ghost had been resting on as the time approached 0200 and began making their way towards the Tower Hangar. There was no knowing what may happen there, so the Guardian made sure to reload his weapons on hand in case this turned out to be something sinister.

Günther walked into the Hangar and into darker shadows. This place was always dark during the day to begin with, so even though there were lights that lit the corridors, it was still much darker compared to out in the Plaza or Tower North. The Guardian and his Ghost continued to walk about to see if they could anything out of the ordinary, and it was only when they reached a rather secluded area did they find a Frame alone, cleaning a seemingly dead-end.

Geist floated around and saw that there was no one around besides this one Frame. No other Guardians, not even regular personnel. It was then that the Frame turned to the Warlock and spoke.

"Greetings, Warlock. State your name."

"...I'm Günther Ragnaar. Do you happen to be Kursdi 55-30...?" the Guardian answered and asked, showing a hair of hesitation at telling the Frame his name.

"Indeed, I am. Please enter."

"Enter...?"

Now that was an odd thing to hear. Both Günther and Geist looked about in a perplexed manner, since there was only a dead-end. There were no doors or shutters, no kind of entrance that this Frame could be motioning towards. But then... they "saw."

The moment they saw a flicker of light, a slight shift in both of their optics was triggered and it was only then that they saw through their secondary vision, that there was indeed a well-adorned door there. It was an camouflage set up here, and one that could only be seen by an Exo or their Ghost.

The Frame named Kursdi 55-30 stepped aside to allow the duo to pass. Günther hesitated for another moment, before making up his mind and walked towards the door. To a normal Human or Awoken eye, it would've seemed that the Exo Warlock had stepped forth towards a wall to just suddenly disappear, leaving only the Frame again to continue sweeping the area. 

 

Once inside the door, Günther and Geist continued to walk down a semi-lit corridor with no windows or other doors, which eventually lead to an elevator that they both entered. There were no buttons within that small lift, and as if it sensed the two passing through, the metallic doors shut to begin its descent. Both of them remained quiet during this whole journey, unsure as to what they were getting themselves into.

But all of that changed as the elevator soon reached its destination and the doors slid open to show a most stunning sight.

"Oh wow..." whispered Günther as he looked out into the vast room that lied ahead. The wide area was lit dimly with orange colored lights and it cast a warm glow upon everyone, countless male and female Exo, that were here. There were multiple stations set up near the edges of the walls where different kinds of fuels were being sold for glimmer, which were all filled with various Exo enjoying the company of each other. Across the hall, Günther could see comfortable, plush couches set up and occupied by even more Exo Guardians.

What especially caught the Warlock and his Ghost's optic was how relaxed all of them seemed, and how there were couples that seemed quite intimate with each other ranging from same sex Exo to different sex pairs. They even saw some where one female Exo enjoyed speaking with another Guardian while she had two, more sleek framed male Exo draped over her thights.

"What is this place...?" Geist quietly said as the duo took a cautious step out of the elevator onto the well-carpeted floor. A number of Guardians took notice of the new additions and did a silent greeting with raised glasses and arms, to which Günther nervously answered with a small wave. They decided to head deeper within while looking around towards what looked to be a bar, with a rather well-framed Exo tending to it. The mech who seemed to be the bartender noticed them approaching and blinked its single scarlet optic before giving a friendly smile, his Ghost floating near him also bowing in a similarly genial manner.

"You two must be new here. Come, the first round is always on the house. Drink up," the bartender said in a welcoming manner. A glass filled with what seemed to be a refined fuel was placed before Günther as he took a seat on the stool, still glancing around at this strange place that they had wandered into. It was only after the Warlock took a slow sip of the drink that he noticed something out of the ordinary that the Exo before him had said.

He had called said "the two of them," which meant that he was counting Günther's Ghost as a separate entity, not a mindless machine. Geist seemed to have picked up on this as well, but kept his vocals shut, not knowing what kind of mech this bartender Exo could be.

"So, what's your pleasure?" asked the bartender, wiping up glass after glass and handing the finished ones to the Ghost to carry back onto the nearby rack.

"Pardon me?"

"You must have come for a reason. Are you searching for a partner? Do you need special equipment?"

Günther looked to his Ghost in utter confusion, though Geist could offer no answer as well. "I'm sorry... but I really don't understand. We don't even know what this place is, or why we're here either."

That answer made the bartender shutter his optic once again, then he slapped his hands together while shaking his head.

"My apologies...! You must be the Warlock and Ghost that we received word about."

"We're truly sorry, Guardian, Ghost... You seemed to show no apprehension to the others here, that my Guardian just assumed that you two had sought out this place yourselves," piped in the bartender's Ghost, who Geist had to admit was adorned rather nicely in blue and purple. "Please accept another drink as a sign of our apology..."

Another glass was filled before Günther, to which he gladly accepted. The refined fuel tasted rather delicious, unlike anything the Guardian had tasted until now.

"All right... Let's start again from the beginning. Obviously, I'm an Exo Titan. Name's Tyrell... I run the bar here at the Exo Saloon."

"A saloon...?"

"That's right. Years ago, some Exo Guardians got together and created a secret place away from the rest of the Tower where we could intermingle, and enjoy each other's company without any judging optics. Other Exo Guardians find out about this place through word of mouth... but you were an exception. A certain individual had sent a request to me, personally asking for a favor to send an invitation to you and your Ghost to this place."  
That's why we received such a cryptic message, mumbled Geist, to which the bartender named Tyrell answered with a nod.

"There's another reason to this place, but before I explain about that... I have something customary to ask you, Guardian. Do you have a partner that you interface with?"

It was a most straightforward question which shocked Geist, and before he had a chance to stop Günther, the Warlock immediately answered with a big smile and without much thought, "Yes, that would be Geist, my Ghost."

"Günther...! What're you saying!? I thought you had agreed upon not mentioning that to anyone and—" sputtered the Ghost, fearing the repercussions of such a statement.

Still, the bartender and his Ghost before them had a much different reaction.

"Thought so," smiled Tyrell, "I can usually tell your kind by their interaction with their Ghost."

"See!? Günther, we need to leave at once and—wait, what?"

The bartender's Ghost floated closer to Geist and knocked his own frame against the other, chuckling while at it. "Geist, is it? There's no need to worry. None of us here are judgmental. If you'd like, I can introduce you to some other Guardians who have sworn partnership with their Ghosts as well."

"I... We're... not the only ones?" spoke the Warlock in surprise and in awe at this sudden revelation.

"Of course not! Yes, most of the Human, Awoken, and a good number of Exo believe it unnatural for a Guardian to have such a deep connection with their Ghost, but all of us here at this saloon believe in equality of partnership. Male Exo can seek out a female Exo or even another male Exo, if he wishes it. Vice versa, the same goes to female Exo. If a Guardian comes here wishing to have some privacy with their Ghost, we can prepare a room for them as well."

The bartender Ghost's words took some time, but it slowly sank into Günther and Geist could see his expression equally slowly soften and his frame relax. He could visibly see the tension and worry that had been weighing down his Guardian for the past, long days finally dissipate. Günther's smile returned in the end, and he cupped the drink in hand in a heartfelt manner.

"So... there's nothing wrong with me wanting my Ghost. I—I thought no one else wanted to treat their Ghost like that. I... thought I needed to hide that fact from everyone."

The bartender saw the look that was within the Warlock's optics, and couldn't help but place a hand on his shoulder. "Warlock... Günther, right? Others may judge you out in the world, but there's no need to feel shame for what you feel for your Ghost. If you ever feel that you can't handle what the others say about you, you are always welcome here. Hell, I could introduce you to some other Guardians like you, if you want."

With those words, Günther nodded, a quiet response of gratitude given in return as well.

"Then... what you said earlier, bartender... about asking us what our pleasure was. Would you mind expanding on what you meant by that in more detail?" Geist asked with a hint of curiosity gleaming in his single cerulean optic.

"Well..." the bartender smirked, "I've offered many interfacing tools to countless Exo Guardians over the years. Where do you want me to begin? With neural connection interfacing, or something more?"

Something about Tyrell's tone as he asked so seemed to be laced with a dark desire that made Günther's face plates flush at once, while on the contrary, Geist floated closer in obvious interest. "Do tell us about both, bartender."


	15. A Special Lesson (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely the most amount of smut I've ever written for one chapter, and yet it still could've been much longer. No real warning for this chapter besides the smut, but this will be pretty much a threesome and an older mech teaching my inexperienced Guardian.

 

A few months ago, a Ghost and a Guardian met outside the Cosmodrome. The Ghost rejoiced in finally finding his Guardian to revive, the one that he would fight until the Darkness was dispelled or the day when his Guardian would fall in battle, and since that moment when the two met, a bond had formed between them. This Ghost may have not thought much of it that the time, but the seed of affection had been planted, their actions through their missions and battles showering that seed, eventually blossoming forth to a deep connection that neither would ever wish to give up.

Still, even those two would've never imagined this turn of events to happen, to be here in a private room of the Exo Saloon they had just learned about an hour ago with the Exo Titan who ran the main bar there. Tyrell, the Titan Guardian had spent a good amount of time explaining the different methods of interfacing for an Exo, bringing up graphics on the bar table to show some of the different items that could be used during this time. Unfortunately though, this explanation had to be cut short since the bartender realized that Günther had little to no knowledge about his own Exo frame, which made certain details hard to explain.

After a couple of short words with his own Ghost, the bartender turned to Günther and Geist to make them an offer. One that involved the more experienced Exo showing Günther more about himself... that is, if the Ghost didn't mind a third wheel being involved here. Seeing no reason to turn this offer down, the duo accepted.

And that was where they were now. The Titan's Ghost was left in charge of the upkeep of the bar for the rest of the night while Tyrell himself grabbed a set of keys and led the Warlock and his Ghost a different corridor. There were many doors with plates on them that indicated which were being occupied, and when the three of them reached one with an unlit plate, Tyrell unlocked the door and invited the other two inside.

"There we go, gentlemechs. If you ask for a room at my bar, you'll be sent back here into one of these rooms that is fully soundproof and equipped with all the interfacing equipment you'll need. Some of them are on the house, some of them you can rent by spending some glimmer," said the Titan as he turned on the same warm-colored lights as out in the main hall, bringing to light a mediocre sized room with a very comfortable looking bed covered in plush blankets and pillows. There was even a small shower room further in. All in all, this room seemed to cover all the basic necessities for Exo couples to enjoy each other's company.

Günther couldn't contain his glee at the wonderful setting and gave a small squeal as he dove onto the bed, rolling about while giggling the way he did when he would melee Fallen and Vex targets. "Geist, Geist, it's so comfortable...!"

"...I'm sorry, bartender. My Guardian gets this way quite too often," sighed Geist while making a motion that reminded Tyrell of a person shaking their head in embarrassment. To that, the Titan could only chuckle in response.

The larger framed Guardian ushered the Ghost into the room before he secured the lock on the door from within. He dropped off the key on the small table placed right next to the door and then sat down on the edge of the bed that Günther was still rolling around on. "Alright, kid. Get your boots off before you sully the bed sheets in the wrong way," he said as he proceeded to unfasten his own boots to kick them off.

With a quick, "Oh, right. I'm sorry," Günther rolled onto his back and took off his boots to place them off to the side of the bed. His Ghost decided to use that time to float over to the Guardian and let himself land on his abdomen, making him giggle once again. "So, what do we do now? You said that there were things about myself that I don't know about."

"Well... let me lay down some ground rules before we get started," Tyrell said while turning towards the two, "I need to know how much physical interaction your Ghost is comfortable with me making with you."

"Me...?" Geist responded with a blink of his single optic.

"That's right. I'll have to physically come in contact with your Warlock to show him things about his body. I know how possessive Ghosts can get of their Guardians, after all."

As Günther sat up on the bed, Geist looked up at him to see what his reaction to this was. Once he saw his Guardian smile back without hesitation, the Ghost's mind was made up.

"This will be beneficial for the both of us, so I ask that you do what you must. Though... if I do get uncomfortable at any point, I will let you know. Will that do, bartender?"

"Of course. Just say the word and I stop. The same goes for you too, kid. Now... shall we begin?"

 

Both Günther and Geist waited with anticipation as they watched the Exo Titan walk over to the nearby cabinet on the wall to grab a number of objects—items that neither of them could decipher what they were—before returning to the bed and laying them down. Tyrell also made sure to move a few of the pillows around to the bed's backboard and then climbed up onto the mattress again.

"Alright, Ghost. I'm gonna need you to get back in the air so you can watch. Günther, move over here and sit between my legs so that you're back is to my chest. Trust me, this'll make things easier to show."

The Titan lightly pat his hand on the area before him, to which Günther replied with a cheerful nod and quick shuffling over to do as told. Geist also did as told, but not before floating up and nuzzling his Guardian's face plate. Günther nuzzled back with a warm smile as well, making the larger Titan behind him crack a smile at the rather adorable exchange of affection.

Once everyone was settled, Tyrell began his lesson.

"First things first, I'm sure you two already know about the hatch that releases its cover here," Tyrell said while moving his much larger digits across Günther's crotch plating, easily finding the release to it and exposing the Warlock's somewhat already hardened cable, to which he couldn't help but tease Günther about. "Well well, looks like someone here's excited about this. Since I can see that there are small scratches on your cable, I'll assume you've self-serviced yourself many a time. But..." The Titan took the stiff cable into his hand without hesitation and proceeded to drag one digit from the base of it to its tip, which resulted in something that sounded like a shriek and a moan from the Warlock. Geist watched with fascination as Tyrell repeated that motion a number of times, each swipe of the digit on the cable's underside causing Günther to jolt in obvious pleasure.

"Each Exo responds to different parts of their cable, but this is one area we're all sensitive in. Mechs tend to focus only on the obviously sensitive tip and ignore exploring other parts of it..."

It's such a waste, the Titan muttered while continuing to stroke the now-weeping cable.

"A-Ahh, nnh, u-um, ah...! T-Tyrell... I-If you keep that up, I-I'm going to... aaahn!" moaned Günther, frantically tapping Tyrell's arm with his digits, his body reflexively trying to shy away from those touches lest it triggers an early overload.

"Ah, my bad. Looks like you're much more sensitive than I thought... Well, I'll leave it to you to play around with your own cable later. Ghost, you can lend your Guardian help during such stimulation too. Don't shy away from physical contact with him, even though you may already be neurally connected to him at that time," said the Titan while taking his hand away from Günther's cable, the Warlock still panting, but no longer in worry of overloading.

Geist kept his optic on his panting Guardian while nodding with a simple response of, "Noted."

"Now, from here is what I believe you two don't know about yet," the Titan continued. He looped both his hands under Günther's knees that were spread wide to pull them up, causing Günther to give a small yelp as his body shifted to a more diagonal position, which exposed more of his underside than ever. The Warlock's face plates flushed an even darker shade at the obvious display of his interfacing equipment and his aft plates presented to his Ghost.

Seeing that he had both the Guardian in his arms and his Ghost's attention, Tyrell moved one hand and pointed to a section under Günther's cable. "See here, Ghost?"

"Is that... another panel?" Geist asked quizzically, floating closer to get a better view of where the Titan's digits were tapping at.

"Yeah. Both female and male Exo are equipped rather similarly, but males have an extra panel beneath their cable that can be exposed as well." And with those words, Tyrell's digit clicked on another release hatch, giving view to an equipment that neither Günther or Geist knew about.

"This is the Exo's other interfacing equipment. We call it a valve."

Had Geist had a humanoid form, he would've surely been swallowing hard at what he saw. At first glance, the valve looked to be a slit in a silicone membrane. A lubricant similar to what usually leaked out of Günther's cable was seeping out of it, and it was only when the Warlock gave a small whimper in embarrassment and twitched his body that the Ghost saw that slit open up to show the folds within it. Tyrell decided to let him have a better view, and moved both his hands to each side of the Warlock's valve to stretch it wide open with his digits.

The Ghost couldn't pry his optic away from the sight even if wanted to at this point. He was mesmerized at this new equipment, at how there seemed to be a narrow passage that connected deeper into his Guardian, and how the wet folds within would constrict and spasm in tandem with Günther's whimpers. There was one point when the Ghost swore he could see deep within that valve that he saw the glimpse of what seemed to be a connecting port. "Bartender, is there another port in the depths of this valve...?"

"Glad you noticed that, Ghost, since you'll be able to make full use of that access port than other Exo."

"What do you mean...?"

Tyrell gave a smirk before moving one hand away from Günther's valve and tapped lightly near the bottom of his abdomen. "An Exo's valve is fitted with an access port that only other Exo can connect with their cable. It would be around here in this Warlock's body. Creating a direct connection to it would be similar to the neural connection you two perform whenever you're interfacing, but if you were to use the same light to connect with this port... I can't even begin to explain what you could do to your Guardian, Ghost."

There was something about how the Titan's one optic narrowed to a slit and dripping with lust while explaining so that it sent shivers even through Geist.

"Back to business though. Leaving your Guardian like this and denying him overload is much too cruel. Hey kid, you still with us?"

A weak nod was returned as Günther looked up at Tyrell, emerald optics glossing over like they usually did during his interfacing sessions with his Ghost.

"Good. Then, this is where you come in. Here, put your hand here... Yes, right there. I'll guide you part of the way, but you need to learn this for yourself," Tyrell quietly says, as he guides the Warlock's smaller digits to his exposed valve. Once he motioned for Günther to feel around the sensitive area to see what it's like, the Titan picked up a bottle from the pile of items he had placed on the bed earlier. "Just to make this easier for you, I'm going to add some more lubrication so you don't injure yourself. It'll be a bit cold, so brace yourself."

The Titan was right in that the liquid would be cold; Günther gave a small yelp as the thick liquid was poured out of the bottle directly onto his digits and his valve, though he noticed that it quickly warmed up in reaction to his own internal temperature. Günther tested the lubricant with his digits to feel its consistency and was hesitantly rubbing it over his sensitive slit when another set of thicker digits were placed on his, making the Warlock apply more pressure to the wet entrance and moan at that sensation. It would only be a second later when that applied pressure would cause one of Günther's digits to slip into the tight passage, causing his entire frame to jolt in surprise and overwhelming pleasure.

"Wh-What is, nnh, happening? M-My finger...!? O-Ohh, ah...!"

"That's right, you're penetrating your own valve with your digit. Now try moving it around... See what feels right to you," the Titan whispered back while glancing back at the floating Ghost to motion him to watch.

Hesitant though he might've been, Günther obeyed. He cautiously and slowly moved about the tip of his middle digit that had slipped into his valve, testing the stretch of the walls around it, and moaning each time that digit came in contact with a sensitive node. Geist too watched in fascination—and growing lust—as his Guardian was undone before his optic by his own digits for that matter, and was beginning to wish he could do a neural connection with him to partake in this ministration.

But the Ghost knew that now wasn't the time. He needed to allow his Guardian to learn as much as he could about himself now while they had a more experienced Exo with them to guide them along.

Thus, Geist continued to watch. He watched intently as Günther began to wander his digit in past the first segment and unknowingly started to thrust that digit in, causing wet noises to emit from the lubricant soaked valve. It was a beautiful sight to behold, and the Titan supporting the Warlock's frame also lent a hand—quite literally—to plunge in his digit next to Günther's own.

A shriek echoed from Günther's vocalizer at the sudden increase in pressure within his valve, but Tyrell shushed him as he moved his digit along with Günther's in a manner which seemed to look like he was testing something to the Ghost. Seemingly satisfied with what he was feeling, the Titan pulled out his digit first, then gently tugged at Günther's hand to let his digit slip out as well. Viscous lubricant could be seen trailing from those smaller digits when Tyrell turned his optic to Geist.

"You've been left out of this for long enough. This is just as much as about teaching you as this Warlock, so let's move onto the next step," stated the Titan, gently patting the Guardian in his arm's chest at hearing the needy whimpers. He then proceeded to pick up another item from the pile... This time, an object that seemed rather... phallic in nature?

"This is a fake cable that is used to pleasure one's partner with. The idea itself was taken from human culture and what they call dildos, though it can be a useful device for you, Ghost..."

"Useful in what way...?" Geist asked, suspiciously eyeing this device.

"Connect with it with your light like when accessing a mainframe. Once you do, I'll explain from there."

Geist looked back and forth between Günther and the phallic object in the Titan's hand, but this mech had been more than helpful until now. Seeing no reason to say no, the Ghost did as told. A bright beam of light was shot out from his cerulean optic and the connection was quickly made. The schematics of this instrument became apparent within Geist's processor—and he blinked his optic in realization of why Tyrell had told him to make this connection.

"It seems you understand. Now, where were we... Ah, right."

Without another word, Tyrell covered the fake cable in lubricant and eased it deep into Günther's valve in one fluid motion. The high pitch shriek that echoed actually came from two directions when the toy was seated fully within the Warlock: one from the Warlock himself being held in the Titan's arms, and the other from the floating Ghost.

The burning sensation coming within was enough to trigger such a powerful response from the Warlock, though the response from the Ghost was unexpected. Geist gasped as he "felt" the slick, tight walls spiral down on the fake cable to which he was connected to, and his frame's shiver was translated in the same way to the toy, causing Günther to writhe and whimper at the unfamiliar sensation coming from within.

"Ha, looks like you're getting the hang of it, Ghost. As long as you're connected with this toy cable, you're in control of what it does... or what it won't do for that matter. It may take some getting used to for your Guardian to get such a toy inside him, but there are enough varieties here... Then again, looks like you two are far too gone to understand what I'm saying," chuckled Tyrell as he lightly brushed his digits against Günther's cheek, the Warlock's quivering body reminding him of when he had first discovered about his own interfacing equipment.

Just as Tyrell said, both Günther and Geist were indeed lost in the torrent of pleasure. The Ghost continued to control the fake cable, making it vibrate and torque, even finding out that the toy could extend and retract to create a thrusting motion to which his Guardian responded well to. This... was something he could definitely explore more in the near future.

And Günther was in no better shape. The sensation of being utterly filled within was much different from the neural connection he shared with his Ghost when interfacing, but just as powerful and pouring the same liquid fire across his sensor nets. "Geist... Nnh, Geist...!" whimpered the Warlock, his trembling arms reaching out to his Ghost in need of some kind of physical contact with him.

To this, the Titan lent a hand. He drew the Ghost quivering in the air towards his Guardian, a gentle smile forming as he watched them as they nuzzled each other in need of release and affection.

"There you go... Don't fight the pleasure. You're almost there..."

Tyrell continued to watch as the two continued to writhe and moan, he himself feeling his own cable pressurizing uncomfortably behind the hatch from the unabashed debauchery before him, but shoving that thought aside for later for this was something that did not involve him. Perhaps if these two required more assistance in the future, he may lend more help... yet that time was not now.

The Titan decided to give one last help to the Warlock as he struggled to achieve his overload. He gripped the edge of the fake cable lodged deep inside the Guardian and pulled it out enough to get leverage before plunging it back in forcefully.

"......!"

A short gasp, then a shorted out scream.

As the tip of the toy ground right against the access port deep within Günther, the powerful waves came crashing down upon both he and his Ghost.

 

 

It would be minutes later when Günther would finally come to. Light flickered on behind his emerald optics, the lenses slowly spiraling into place to focus on a figure that seemed to be moving.

"Oh hey, looks like you're back online," said the large figure, who moved his face plate closer to Günther to check him over.

"Tyrell...?" Günther responded as well, yet that name came out as barely a whisper. The Warlock wondered what was wrong with his vocalizer when he noticed the Titan bringing a glass cup to his lip plates.

"Drink. You've damaged your vocal cables a tad from all the screaming you did. This fluid'll help ease that pain... I didn't take you for a screamer, but man, did you put on quite a show," chuckled Tyrell as he slowly adjusted the angle of the glass to let the Warlock drink the liquid. He made sure that Günther swallowed all of it before pulling away the empty glass. "By the way, your Ghost's still out of it. Looks like he made a direct neural connection to you before you overloaded and that caused his systems to crash too."

Günther languidly moved his optics towards where the Titan was pointing to and saw that Geist was tucked into the crevice of Günther's left arm. A small smile tugged at the side of the Warlock's mouth as he cuddled the small form closer to his body, which made Tyrell crack a smile as well.

"Recharge, kid. I'd assume that your Ghost isn't gonna be regaining his consciousness for a while longer, considering how much sensory overload you hit him with," he whispered while gently patting the exhausted Warlock's helm. "I've gotta get going back to my bar. Can't leave my Ghost alone for too long, you know."

With a small nod, Günther powered down his optics and once again, he quickly slipped into a much needed recharge.

The Titan had to admit that these two were quite the adorable pair as he shook his head and quietly eased off the bed to not awaken the two recharging mechs. He'd given quick interfacing lessons to other Exo partners in the past, but it had been a while since he'd taught a pair that were this innocent and passionate about each other... A fleeting thought passed through his processor about having no apprehensions about giving another lesson or two to them again, before scratching his helm at such an idea and leaving the room with a small chuckle.

 

 

As dawn cracked above ground at the Tower, Tyrell the Exo bartender saw off the other Guardians trickle out of the saloon on another day of fighting on other planets. Some kept their partings brief while others would passionately kiss and scrape each other's plating as a memorandum of their night, but eventually the area emptied, only the sound of the empty glasses getting put away onto their respective places echoed through it.

The Titan's Ghost took a quick float around the area to check if any Exo forgot their belongings when he saw a figure approach from the resting rooms, to which he floated over to greet. It was the Warlock and his Ghost from the previous night, who unlike a few hours ago was carrying his Ghost in his arms with a big smile on his face.

"Good morning, Guardian, Ghost. How was your stay?""

"It was very nice, thank you. Well, nice in many different ways since I didn't know that there were so many different kinds of tools like that to use and stick up your—"

"Günther," snapped the Ghost to cut off his Guardian's rambling before it got out of hand.

Both Tyrell and his Ghost couldn't help but chuckle at this response. They all made some quick small talk before waving to the two as they watched the Warlock run towards the elevator they had come through just a night ago. They both knew that the same duo would return soon, perhaps within the next few days just like other Exo Guardians did over the many years. The Exo Titan would continue to hear about the eccentric duo at the Tower and at the bar at night, internally smiling at the emergence of such a duo.

What he wasn't prepared for, was for Günther to show up at the saloon a week later with a giant case, which he placed carefully upon the bar counter. Tyrell blinked his one optic in wonder at the Warlock and his Ghost and then to the case. "It's nice to see you two back again... but what's this?"

Günther allowed his Ghost to float up into the air and then proceeded to open up the case.

A case, that was filled to the brim with more glimmer than the Titan had ever seen.

"We'd like to rent one of the rooms here for the next week. And... we'd like to have you provide some... lessons as well, if you don't mind," smiled the Warlock with brightly lit optics, hinting at the rising excitement already. "There's 10,000 glimmer here, for your troubles."

Once again, the Titan blinked its optic and cast a glance at his Ghost, who also was staring at largest sum of glimmer he'd ever seen in one instance, but then, Tyrell placed the glass he was wiping back on the counter before giving his customary smirk. "...So, when do you want me to start?"

Günther felt Geist tremble ever so slightly at that tone, and so he answered, " _Now._ "


	16. Odd Habits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some more weird things I noticed myself doing as I'm playing as my Warlock, so I decided to note those down as well.

 

Günther was a Guardian with some of the oddest habits amongst the other Guardians. Audric, the Hunter Exo that the Warlock and his Ghost met on Venus recently was unfortunately the one who picked up on said oddities since they formed a fire team from time to time again to tackle some Strike missions. The following were a number of such instances.

 

Habit 1: Biting

Time and time again, a Ghost would spread his paneling about his spherical center. This would happen when reviving a fallen Guardian, obtaining information, and some other times in surprise. Audric watched as Günther's Ghost did just this to search the area, the Warlock staring intently as his partner did so. What Audric and his Ghost wasn't ready for, was to see Günther contemplate something and then—

"Aaaaaaaah!?" yelped the Ghost in shock and surprise.

Günther had... bit at one of the Ghost's floating paneling.

"Guardian, why do you keep doing that!?" barked the Ghost and hurtled his combined form again at his Guardian's abdomen.

"...It looked fun to bite at?"

"That's not a valid answer!"

"...You looked good to eat?"

"Now you're just frightening me!"

The Hunter facepalmed, just praying that the duo would stop soon.

 

Habit 2: Laughing

"...Guardian, I swear you need to stop teaming up with this fucking maniac," muttered Audric's Ghost for the umpteenth time during the same Strike mission.

"...Yeah, but you have to admit that he's good..."

Audric and his Ghost as they watched wave after wave of the Hive swarmed out of the cave and Günther charged into that swarm with an endless stream of laughs as he melee killed one target after another. From time to time, he would land well aimed shots with his hand cannon to take care of Hive Knights that he couldn't slay in one strike, but then he would quickly turn around to return to "palm punching," as the Hunter would call it, to anything in sight.

Once the area was cleared and Günther waved back to Audric, who had remained on the cliff to take out enemy snipers, his Ghost muttered back a curse.

"...Fuck, I hate it when you're right. That maniac fights like a Titan, but he's damn good at it."

 

Habit 3: Cuddling

Whenever there was some downtime between fighting against alien forces trying to kill them, Audric noticed that Günther's Ghost would appear without the customary motion made by the Guardian to bring him out. The first few times, the Hunter dismissed it as just a figment of his imagination, however by the fifth time, he realized the Ghost was dissipating out on his own will. After a short exchange between the two, Audric witnessed the Ghost nuzzle the Günther's helm before disappearing into him again.

Then, the Warlock was back to business again, striking down enemies as the Hunter assisted in headshots from behind.

The short show of affection between the Guardian and his Ghost remained within Audric's processor though for the rest of the mission, as he wondered if he'd ever find a partner with whom he'd be able to exchange affections with one day.

 

Habit 4: Falling

Many a time, the Hunter's Ghost would see the Warlock staring off into the distance near the edge of a cliff. Staring at what, the Ghost didn't know, but the Warlock seemed to be enthralled with every change of scenery. Each time this happened, Audric would roll his eyes and use the time to reload his weapons.

But when both Audric and Ghost looked back, the Warlock was gone.

"What the...!?"

" **GÜNTHER! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT WANDERING TOO CLOSE TO EDGES OF CLIFFS!?** " the Warlock's Ghost yelled as his plates dispersed and he quickly began bringing back his Guardian back onto the cliff.

"...I take it this wasn't the first time it happened?" mumbled Audric as he glanced at his Ghost.

"How the fuck has that Warlock survived this long...?"

 

Habit 5: Dancing

When Audric and Günther formed a fire team to take on harder missions, they would always stop by the Tower to prep for the upcoming battles. They went about their usual business of decoding Engrams and checking the daily bounties, but before they left, there was something odd that Günther would do before heading back to orbit.

[[Okay, I'm ready to go Audric,]] the comm came from the Warlock.

[[Gotcha. Head on up to orbit and I'll catch up in a sec. I'm getting a few more Engrams decoded.]]

[[Sure thing.]]

The Hunter took a moment to glance over where the Warlock stood, and watched as the Warlock ran from Xander 99-40, the one in charge of bounties, and onto the top of where the Postmaster resided.

"What is that Warlock doing now...?" muttered Audric's Ghost, blinking his single optic wearily.

The two continued to observe Günther as he brought out his Ghost, then... began dancing? The act only lasted for a few seconds before the Warlock stopped and his body dissipated into thin air, confusing the duo at the Cryptarch.

"That Warlock will never change..."

"Excuse me?" asked Audric as he heard Master Rahool murmur so while decoding the Engram he had handed to the Cryptarch.

"That blue-clad Warlock that left for orbit. He has, without fail, danced above the Postmaster every time."

 

  
After recalling all those oddities, Audric facepalmed, wondering of all the Guardians he could've befriended, why it had to be the most bizarre one of them all.


	17. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was listening to the Corpse Party: Blood Covered ending song on repeat, and I couldn't get the image of what would happen if my Guardian were to lose his Ghost out of my head. Hence comes the angst.

 

Fire.

Flames incinerating all licked across the destroyed cityscape.

Black smoke rose from all directions, enveloping the sky in an ebon blanket and blocking all light from the sun.

An Exo sat in the middle of the chaos, an empty light behind his optics as he watched the destruction ensue.

Rain.

A torrent of precipitation poured down from the heavens, snuffing the flames, yet the Exo continued to sit, the rain water running down his face mimicking tears.

It would be hours later when the Exo would finally move, slowly, excruciatingly slowly moving his tucked in arms.

In his hands, was something small. Something mechanical. The white plating on it was scorched and dented, what seemed to be a single optic was unlit, the figure unmoving.

The small figure, was a Ghost.

The Exo would shake its small form, trying to make it rise.

To make it speak.

To make it... do something. Anything.

Yet, no matter how much he would try to rouse the Ghost, it remained unresponsive... which indicated only one possibility.

 

—The Ghost was dead.

 

Something that sounded like a keen echoed across the barren land, slowly rising in volume, until that small wail escalated further and further into an ear rending scream. The Exo screamed, crying out with all his might, not stopping for minutes even his vocalizer started to short out.

The rain continued to pour, yet no amount of water hammering the ground could drown out his cry.

It was only when the Exo raised a handcannon to his helm and pulled the trigger without hesitation that silence returned to the destruction once again.

 

 

 

  
"......"

Günther stared at the ceiling within the dark room, fluids resembling tears flowing down from both his optics, his expression unreadable. Even as he sat up on the hard floor, the tears continued to flow and drip down onto his coat, leaving more and more and dark spots upon the cloth.

He looked down at the recharging figure in his arms, and couldn't help but squeeze the mechanical form closer to his body.

...What he had just seen was a nightmare. The first, believable nightmare that he had ever had.

The Guardian continued to hold the Ghost close to himself as he allowed the tears to flow, knowing that no amount of trying to fight back the emotions would help at the moment. Günther knew that nightmares were the manifestations of one's fears, and that dream he had just had showed his one and only fear in life: losing Geist, his Ghost.

Günther had come across countless dead Ghosts as he and Geist traversed across the different planets. He'd seen dead Guardians as well and he knew that every day as they fought, there was always the possibility that he and his Ghost could face the same fate some day.

More tears fell as Günther slowly stroked the Ghost. He was unsure of how much Geist knew about this fear that he withheld within, but at the very least, Günther intended on never bringing it up to him. If a day were to come that Geist would succumb to death, the Guardian would be ready. Besides his usual reserve of bullets for his weapons, he kept one set for his handcannon stashed separately for only one purpose: to bring about his own death.

Günther shut off his emerald optics as he continued to cradle his Ghost.

There were a few more hours until the sun would rise and another day would begin. He had a few more hours to reign in his emotions, so that he could smile like he normally would to Geist.

Just a few more hours...


	18. Consolation and Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ghost's complementary chapter to the Guardian's previous chapter. It felt like this was the right time to have him to finally put into words what he feels, thus this chapter happened.

 

Two hours later after Günther had finally cried himself to sleep, Geist powered on his optic. He made sure to check that his Guardian was truly back in recharge before dissipating his body and then floating midair to give a quick look over him. Internally, the Ghost gave a sigh.

One thing that his Guardian did not understand or know was that ever since they began interfacing, there were many things that the two of them shared. Fleeting thoughts and sensations were just a tip of the iceberg, however the more important shared idea between them was their dreams.

Of course, a Ghost was not programmed to dream. Everything that they saw during their recharge was nothing more than data being played back in their processor. Still, Geist was no ordinary Ghost anymore. From the instant that he had neurally connected to his Guardian, he was no longer the same as the other Ghosts, and yes, he dreamed. Most of the time, those dreams were ones that Günther had that Geist would see from his perspective. And the dream—the nightmare—that the Guardian had just seen had been shared as well.

Geist felt every moment of anguish as his Guardian cradled his broken form in the dream. The sadness, rage, fear, and most of all... despair. He watched as Günther screamed in agony at the sheer void within him and proceeded to take his own life with his weapon in the end.

It was heartrending to see his Guardian all shaken when he awoke with a jolt. Geist could feel the tears that fell from above as Günther cradled him close, needing to feel his light and know that what had been seen was nothing more than a dream.

Yet... even after knowing what Günther feared most in his life, Geist couldn't help but feel a small sense of warmth within.

The Ghost floated silently into the air and nuzzled the Guardian's cheek as he whispered.

"...Günther, you are my Guardian and my only partner. Just as you would give up your life if I were to fall, I would do the same for you. We share the same fear... I fear of losing you as well. My existence is meaningless without you... just as you feel the same for me."

Geist knew that these thoughts, these emotions were unnatural for a Ghost. Many nights were spent as the small Ghost contemplated on the feelings he harbored and went through countless data that he could access to come to terms to what he was feeling.

It was only when Geist had come across some works of fiction written during the Golden Age that he finally could put words on what it was that he felt for Günther. And it was only during times like these when Günther was in recharge that he could say them.

"Günther... _I love you_. That is the only word that I can express what I feel for you. I do not know if I'll ever be able to say those words to you in person, but I truly do love you from the core from my existence..."

The Ghost shuttered off his cerulean optic as he maintained physical contact with Günther. As if trying to ward off anymore nightmares for the night, Geist continued to whisper his love for his Guardian, each utterance of the word filled with more emotion than anyone could ever express.

There were still a few more hours until sunrise. Geist needed to pour his soul out to the recharging Guardian now, to keep himself from slipping up and saying those words when the time was not yet right.

Just a few more hours...


	19. Jumpship Upgrade (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I needed a non-serious, just PWP chapter to clear my brain and this was what resulted. It always takes time warping from planet to planet, so why not have some fun along the way?

 

"Günther, I've worked with our usual Titan and had some upgrades made to our jumpship. Let's take off at once when you've finished getting new equipment and taking on new bounties."

The Exo Warlock blinked his optics in surprise at the sudden exclamation made by his Ghost. The two were currently at the Tower Hangar, Günther using the Vanguard marks he had earned to purchase a new Handcannon to wield. It was rare to see the usually level-headed Ghost so excited about something, making Günther wonder what upgrade could've been made that was working him up so much.

"Okay...? Geist, why do you seem so fired up about this...?" Günther asked wearily.

"You'll find out soon enough."

The Ghost floated around the Guardian, only returning vague answers to every question asked. Günther eventually gave up and finished his usual rounds before raising his arm and allowing himself to be teleported to his jumpship. It took a moment before the Guardian regained his senses within the ship and then watched as Geist took control over the ship to launch into orbit.

 

Once the jumpship entered Earth's orbit and began cycling around the azure planet, Günther addressed his Ghost.

"Okay, we're in orbit, Geist... Why were you so eager to get me up here?"

"Well, for one... we're alone up here. No distractions. Second, there's the little 'upgrade' I mentioned about earlier," said the Ghost as he appeared before the Guardian as he sat in the jumpship's cockpit. "...Günther, you trust me, don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then, I need you to trust me when I do this."

A small number of beeps echoed through the small ship when suddenly, leather straps appeared from the cockpit's armrest and bound Günther's arms to it. A similar apparatus appeared near the legs as well, quickly binding each leg towards the wall, essentially spreading his legs apart. A small yelp came out of Günther as the straps were put in place. Emerald optics turned to Geist in confusion at the sudden restraints.

"U-Um... Geist...? What're you doing...?"

"Trust me, Günther. If what the bartender told me is correct, then you and I will both enjoy this."

The Guardian couldn't help but swallow hard at those words. Geist had said that their usual Titan had helped with the upgrades on the jumpship and he just mentioned about the bartender now, which could only mean that Tyrell was involved. And where Tyrell was involved, it meant the Ghost had picked up on some more interfacing ideas from him.

Indeed, it was nice that since they were in orbit, no distractions would come. The Guardian could be as loud as he wanted here in space, and not a single sound would be heard, but putting all those information together, Günther knew that whatever was coming his way, this interfacing session was going to be as intense as ever.

Even as he was thinking, Geist made their usual neural connection without hesitation. It came naturally now without any hitches, the sensory information exchange between the two becoming more and more smooth, Günther feeling the hint of lust already growing within the small Ghost, and Geist feeling the slight sense of dread and much stronger sense of anticipation from his Guardian.

"Günther..." Geist whispered as he nuzzled the Guardians' lip plates, "Open up both your primary and secondary interfacing hatches."

To that, Günther obeyed without hesitation and sent the command for both those plating to slide open; this was another technique that the Guardian had learned over the many interfacing lessons with the Exo Titan. Günther's already rigid cable jutted out immediately as the plating clicked away, and the Ghost could see that lubricant was dripping from his valve since it was creating a small pool on the captain's chair already. After making sure that Günther was positioned exactly where Geist needed him, Geist sent a signal to the jumpship and at the same time, Günther screamed.

The Ghost watched as his Guardian's body convulsed in both shock and pleasure, he himself also enjoying that jolt from his Guardian as well. Günther continued to mewl and whimper in confusion as his mouth opened and closed, trying to put into words what suddenly happened.

"Yes, Günther?"

"Nnh, wh-what did, aaaah...! Wh-What did you have... i-installed on th-this jumpship...!?"

"Oh. I'm sure you feel it deep within you already. Your valve walls are already constricting tight on it..."

Another whimper as Günther instinctively reacted to his Ghost's guttural tone. Günther couldn't see what it was, but he could most definitely feel what seemed to be a fake cable jutting out from within his chair and was now seated deep within his well-lubricated valve.

"Y-You had a-a f-fake spike installed o-on my chair!?"

"Yes, yes I did. Mm... And I believe it was a rather good idea by that bartender," Geist would've smiled while saying so if he actually had a face. The Ghost slowly began to move the fake cable that he controlled, letting it start on a low vibration to tease his Guardian's tight valve walls. "We've always had time to spare while warping to other planets, so why not use that time in a more... useful way?"

Günther picked up on the joy in Geist's voice and before he could say something about it, Günther couldn't help another heated mewl from leaving his vocalizer. He could feel the cable controlled by his Ghost increase in pace in vibration, the ribs on the toy hitting some of the most sensitive nodes inside his valve, yet it was only when the cable fully extended to strike at the deepest port within that Günther hit his first overload.

Geist drank in the shorted out shriek and the peak of pleasure as he continued to move the fake cable seated within Günther even before the Guardian came down from the overload. Each time the Geist retracted the cable until only the tip of the toy was within the constricting valve, he would then slam it back in to grind over all the nodes, Günther's optics shorting out from time to time from being unable to withstand the heightened pleasure.

The Ghost nuzzled his Guardians chest as he continued to move the toy at his will.

"...We have approximately 1.5 hours until we reach Mars. Nnh... Let's see how many times I can overload you until then."

All Günther could respond back at that comment was a horrified, yet needy mewl.

 

 

Exactly 1.5 hours later, Günther's jumpship arrived at Mars. Other Guardians were being dropped off at the same location, but as they were concentrated on checking patrol mission beacons nearby and going over their weaponry, they were all startled as another Guardian appeared from his jumpship... and fell flat on the ground. As they watched the blue clad Warlock spasm and attempt to crawl towards the rock wall, most realized who he was and immediately took off on their duties, not wanting to get involved with whatever was going on.

It was only after the other Guardians dispersed that Günther quietly whined. "Geist... I can't stand... And I think I stained my coat..."

"Um... I'm sorry?"

"...I don't think I can do any missions like this."

"I... am truly sorry, Günther. It seems I got carried away... a little. I couldn't help it."

Not when you were crying out so wonderfully, Geist quietly said while shifting his one optic from side to side, trying to avoid Günther's reproachful stare. Günther spent the next few minutes just laying there face flat on the ground, letting his Ghost float about in concern and trying to appease the exhausted Guardian as he himself decided to pay a visit to the saloon bartender sometime soon, so that he could get some payback.

But before that, he'd need to regain senses in his lower half of the body, and hopefully sooner than later before some unsuspecting Cabal or Vex showed up.


	20. The Black Garden (Spoilers)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes the main story that had seemed to form over the many chapters for my Guardian and his Ghost. There will be spoilers in this chapter since it is mainly based on the final story mission in the game. I do intend on writing more drabbles of these two until I can't write anymore on them, and those will most likely be all the smutty goodness that I've been wanting to write.
> 
> Much thanks to the kind people who left kudos on this story, and I hope you continue enjoying what I write of these two.
> 
> Tracks listened to while writing: "Excerpt from the Union" (Destiny OST), "Awake and Alive" (Skillet)

 

The time had finally come. The location of the Black Garden was discovered and the Gatelord's eye required to gain access to said location was now in possession. Whatever is lurking there could only be speculated, though one thing was for certain: this would be a dangerous mission.

As Günther sat in a corner of the usual Exo saloon with a glass of refined fuel and a personal repair kit, he quietly performed maintenance on all his main weapons from his trusty hand cannon to his long used rocket launcher. He took apart each weapon and meticulously cleaned the inside parts before putting it back together like a puzzle, the quiet chatter within the room acting as a good distraction for him. From time to time, the Guardian would stop his work and take a moment to gaze down at the small, recharging figure—his Ghost—on his lap, gently petting it with his digits before going back to what he was doing.

It was only after Günther finished his work and gave a small sigh while putting away each of his weapons that a new glass of fuel was placed before him. Günther looked up in surprise and his emerald optics met the scarlet, single optic of the Exo bartender.

"Having trouble recharging? I've never seen you this quiet here," Tyrell asked, taking away the empty glass. He had kept an eye on the Warlock since he and his Ghost had stepped through the usual elevator, something about how the Warlock was acting was catching his attention. His suspicions proved true when he saw Günther come out of their rented room an hour later with the recharging Ghost in his arms, and began performing maintenance on his weapons at the far end of the bar.

Tyrell waited patiently as Günther stashed the long-used hand cannon to his back and fidgeted the way he usually did with the fuel-filled glass before he finally spoke.

"...I'm headed for a mission soon that'll be like none other I've ever taken on. Geist tells me that I'll be fine and that there's nothing to worry about, but..."

"But?"

A slight pause.

"...I have this feeling inside me that this mission could be one, where I could end up dead. Not the usual, I-can-have-Geist-bring-me-back dead, but... more permanently dead," whispered Günther.

"That bad, eh...? Well, I've seen my share of Exo Guardians come and go, so I gotta say that your fear is something not entirely groundless. Call it a hunch if you will, though those hunches can save your life some days."

Tyrell stopped there as another female Exo came to the table to order a drink. He quickly took care of that order, and then turned back to the Warlock.

"...But that fear's not the only thing keeping you up, is it? I can tell that there's something else on that processor of yours."

Günther looked down at his drink, lightly tapping at the glass with his digits. The bartender could see that Günther was fighting to put words to his thoughts as his mouth would open and close time to time, yet no words would come out. Taking into consideration the conversations the two of them had had in the past, Tyrell narrowed down what this matter could be to one possibility. "Does it have something to do with your Ghost?"

A visible jolt from the Warlock proved Tyrell's theory to be correct. He waited a couple more moments for Günther to regain his nerve, and then Günther began talking.

"...Because I know that this isn't going to be an ordinary mission, I kept thinking about my Ghost. I know that there's something I want to tell him to let him know that he's been so important, so crucial to my existence now... but I don't know how to say it. I don't even know how to put into words what it is that I feel for him. I know in my core that I have to tell him something though..."

Tyrell blinked his one optic in surprise before nodding internally. Ever since these two, the Warlock and Ghost had come to this saloon and the bartender had learned more about them, he had known that the bond that existed between the two was not friendship, but something deeper. He also knew that they were so naive and innocent that they simply didn't understand what other Guardians and humans would easily be able to put a word to.

Thus, Tyrell decided to lend a hand, as always.

"It's not as difficult as you think it is, Günther. Here, come closer and I'll tell you just the word you're seeking for," Tyrell said as he motioned the Warlock closer with a digit. Seeing Günther lean in with curiosity, Tyrell quietly spoke into his audials. One could visibly see Günther's optics widen from what he was being told, and after he sat back into his chair to contemplate those words, he looked up back at Tyrell.

"...Oh. It really is that simple, huh."

"Mmhm."

"...I think I need to think this over a little more."

"Take as much time as you need, kid. People say it all the time to each other, but in your case, I know it's important."

Günther nodded to that. With a simple thank you and one large sum of glimmer shoveled into the tip jar, the Warlock left the saloon's main hall and back to his room with the still recharging Ghost in his arms.

The bartender wished him a silent good luck in his processor and then returned to his usual duties of serving the other customers.

 

  
A day later, Günther and Geist stood before an unimaginable sight. They had used the Gatelord's eye to gain access into the Black Garden, even though the view that they witnessed was nothing like what either of them had imagined. Although the area reeked of Darkness and an even stronger dark energy was emanating from deeper within, the view was simply... breathtaking. There was no knowing where or when they stood, but the emerald green atmosphere and blossoming flowers were not what they imagined when told about the Black Garden.

Günther cautiously tread through this oddly serene area, taking care to snipe the Vex he could see in the distance before jumping down the stone stairs, deeper and deeper within. Time to time though, the Guardian would stop to just stare at the scenery and wondered how the Vex could be being mass produced in such a beautiful area as this, though each time his mind would wander, Geist would nudge him on with his small figure.

A horde more Vex slain and two clusters scanned, Günther stopped before a massive door. The aura it gave off was nothing short of ominous, sending a shiver down the usually trigger-happy Guardian.

"Well... this is it, Günther. The heart of the Black Garden is beyond here."

All the Guardian could do was nod at this comment, quietly stepping through the giant door as it quickly closed behind him. Günther stood with his trusty hand cannon in hand and stared down at the circle of Vex silently worshiping what seemed to be a black, throbbing organ sparking bolts of electricity... truly a black heart, for the lack of a better word. Equally silently, the Vex began to activate and turn their red optics towards the intruder upon their sacred land, a sense of animosity rising second by second.

"So... think you can kill a god?" Geist asked as he floated midair.

"...I don't think I have a choice," Günther responded as he reloaded his hand cannon and fired the first shot of many to come at the approaching Vex. However, before Günther began running down the steps towards the incoming horde of Vex, he gave a yell over the overwhelming echo of shots being fired.

"Geist, there's something I need to say, just in case we don't make it through this alive!"

A well-placed shot from the switched over sniper rifle deactivated another Hob Goblin as Geist was startled at the words that came from his Guardian's mouth.

"I know I should've brought this up earlier, but I just couldn't find the nerve to do it. It's only now because we're in the midst of the heat of battle that I can say this!"

Two more shots rang from the sniper rifle, effectively taking out a few more Vex in the distance that were shooting quite accurately at the Guardian.

"From the moment you brought me back to life, you were always there for me! You listened to me, nurtured me, gave me every reason to exist in this world that made no sense to me!"

Günther immediately switched from his sniper rifle back to his hand cannon before striking at the Vex that jumped down in front of him, drawing in that extra energy to charge up his Nova Bomb.

"I know that I irritated you a lot in the beginning, because I wasn't what a Guardian should be! I knew that, but I couldn't do anything about it... Still, you stuck with me!"

One last shot made into the charging Vex' abdomen. As Günther drew out his Ghost from within for that moment when the battlefield had been temporarily cleared, Geist saw the heart of the Black Garden pulsate even further to release threads of energy towards one of the three statues situated on the round platform.

"Günther, the heart's animating the statue! You have to stay focused and—"

The Ghost's words were lost as the Guardian drew the floating figure with his digits and opened his helm just enough to plant a gentle kiss on the cerulean optic. All sound from the pounding of the ebon heart, the grinding of stone on stone as the statue came to life, the chaos of all around was lost as Günther whispered words Geist never expected to ever hear.

"Geist, _I love you_. My life, my heart, my light... will always be yours."

And with that, Günther pulled out his fully loaded rocket launcher and shot both shells at the gargantuan statue that stalked towards them. Geist was instantly dissipated into Günther's body once again, but neurally they were both connected.

Geist watched as his Guardian fought with more fervor and concentration as ever, making sure to take out the horde of Harpies and Vex that appeared again with the statue while taking cover when necessary, only to switch weapons once again to shoot at the statue's abdominal area. There had been some hesitation and concern as he entered the Black Garden with Günther, wondering if he would be able to reel in his trigger-happy Guardian and keeping him alive throughout this ordeal. However, such worries were all long gone. The Guardian he saw fighting right now was a capable fighter, just like all the other Guardians at the Tower that Geist had once wished his own would be more like. And Günther's confession only a moment ago filled the small Ghost's form with so much warmth and joy that nothing seemed impossible now.

[[Günther, another Hobgoblin to your six o'clock! Duck!]]

Günther immediately obeyed that comment as he saw a shot fly past above his head, blinking away from the other Vex that were closing in on him before launching a Nova Bomb split into three projectiles to decimate them, taking down the first statue along with them.

It wasn't long before the Ghost spoke up again at seeing the same threads of energy being released from the pulsating heart towards another statue.

[[The heart's bringing to life one of the other statues! I say that you've got at least two more of these statues to take down!]]

[[Roger that, replenishing my ammo while I still can.]]

The Guardian dashed out into the open area to quickly pick up whatever ammo he could find that the Vex had dropped, thankful for the countless drops of ammo for his heavy weapon. Seeing that the statue was almost fully animated, Günther pulled out his rocket launcher once more to reload it and immediately aiming it at the gargantuan target to pull the trigger.

More explosions, more shots fired, more dissipating Vex hordes.

As the last shot was fired at the animated statue to slay it, both Günther and Geist tensed up in seeing the heart begin to pulsate harder and release a blinding light that filled the entire area. A massive explosion followed, leaving the duo incapacitated for a moment... and then, silence.

Geist appeared out of Günther to carefully look around as the scenery changed back to the peaceful, lush green atmosphere, red petals scattering about through the air as he felt the Darkness dissipate.

"We're back... on Mars," Geist muttered in disbelief. "Günther... I think the Speaker is calling us home. We... did it. We slayed what was draining Light from the Traveler."

"Whoa... We really did it... Haha, we did it, Geist...!" exclaimed Günther, taking the opportunity to tackle the floating Ghost in midair like he always does and rolling about on the ground. "We did it... and we're both alive."

The two just laid there for a moment, both looking up at the gate where the heart had once been and gazing into the beautiful sky, the Guardian fully spent from the frantic battle just now. It was truly the longest period of time that Günther had stayed focused on the task at hand, and it was no surprise that he was mentally drained. Geist continued to allow himself be held in Günther's arms, slowly blinking his one optic in amazement of what they had accomplished and in remembrance of what Günther had said to him during the ordeal.

"...Günther?"

"Yes, Geist?"

"Did... Did you mean what you said earlier?"

A short pause.

"Oh! Do you mean about how I said that I love you?"

"Y-Yes, that."

Günther quickly sat back up and repositioned Geist in his hands so that he could directly look into the cerulean optic.

"Of course I meant it," pounted the Guardian, "It took me an entire day and being on the brink of death to gather up my courage to say that to you. Well, I mean, I know it was probably the worst timing to bring it up since we were in an area that no one had ever trespassed and surrounded by Vex so—"

"Günther, you're rambling again."

"O-Oh, sorry... I-I did mean what I said though. I... really do love you. I didn't know how to put that feeling into words until Tyrell taught me those words though."

That made the Ghost blink his optic again.

"The bartender? Huh... It seems we both owe him big time now." With that, Geist floated back into the air away from Günther's hands and lightly tapped his small figure on the helm that protected the Guardian's head. "Well, I must say that the feeling is mutual. I never thought I would be able to say this to you... but I love you as well, my trigger-happy, a couple screws loose in the processor, Warlock of a Guardian."

Even through the thick helm, Geist could see Günther smile wide and his emerald optics turn off as the Guardian nuzzled him with his forehead. It didn't take a neural connection to even guess at what was going through either of their processors, for the quiet joy that rolled off each of their frames would've been obvious to anyone who stumbled across this sight.

The duo continued to sit in silence under the serene sky, reveling in the fact that no force in the universe could pull them apart anymore.

 

 

  
"So, what now?" Geist asked Günther as he sat at edge of the Tower Hangar with his legs dangling off the edge, ignoring the celebration going on out in the main Tower as the Speaker spoke to the other Guardians. The duo had already been visited by the Exo stranger, who had commented on the fact that their journey was nowhere near from being over and entrusted Günther with her pulse rifle before disappearing into the sunset. "That stranger did mention that there is an even greater threat lurking out there... and there are still questions that haven't been answered yet."

"Well, I think we should keep doing what we've done until now. If new missions come up, we'll take them on at our pace. There are a lot of equipment I haven't gotten my hands on yet, and I still haven't found enough of these strange coins Xûr wants."

"You mean that Agent of the Nine that only appears within the Tower on the weekends?"

"Mmhm, I like him. I'm not sure if those things coming out of his face are tentacles or gaseous matter though..." Geist mumbled as he wiggled his feet in the air, when he noticed that Geist was staring at him. "What?"

"...You don't fancy him more than me, do you?" the Ghost quietly asked, his cerulean optic wavering a little in concern, to which Günther couldn't help but burst out into laughter about. The Guardian continued to giggle in glee at seeing a more possessive side to his Ghost.

"Geist, you're on a completely different level of like than him. He's more of a fun, interesting 'like.' You're more of the 'I love you' like that no one else could ever reach," giggled Günther as he grabbed hold of Geist to squeeze him to his chest. There was something muffled that the Ghost rambled as Günther's arms smothered his small frame, yet he soon settled down and allowed himself to be held. A small huff could be heard to which Günther giggled to again before he stood back up onto his feet.

"There are still a number of bounties I hadn't finished before taking on the Black Garden, so shall we start there? Audric did send me some good coordinates on getting Engram drops too..."

"You're the boss. I go wherever you go, just like we've done until now."

The Guardian could hear the smile in the Ghost's voice, and couldn't help but nuzzle his small form once more before raising his arm up to be teleported to his jumpship. He felt his body dissipate in the usual fashion until his physical form was seated snugly on the comfortable cockpit chair, allowing Geist to take control of the ship as it took off from the hangar into the horizon. Günther watched until the blue sky melted into the darkness of space, closing his optics in complete trust of where his Ghost would lead him.

 

 

One journey had come to an end, but the future was vast. The Guardian and his Ghost would live on until the day death or the Darkness consumed them.

Still, that day was unbeknownst to the world.

Even now, the two continue to traverse the many planets in search of further adventures, and perhaps some day when another crisis arises, they will take center stage again. But for the time being, it would best if the Guardian and his Ghost were left alone to their own company.


	21. Sexual Tensions (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some random drabbles based on different smutty situations. I still can't figure out whether I like dom Ghost or dom Guardian better. Dom Ghost is easier to write since he lacks a humanoid body, but dom Guardian is fun to write as well.

 

—Licking—

One day after a long Strike mission, Günther noticed that Geist was covered in scratches and missing paint across his small figure. The Ghost obviously thought it to be a waste of time to touch up such plating, but his Guardian would not budge and eventually convinced him to reconsider. And now that Günther buffed out every scratch and every dent, adding white paint wherever necessary, Geist wondered why Günther wouldn't let him go.

"...Günther? Aren't you done?"

There was no response, except for a gaze from the Guardian that Geist couldn't read. Günther continued to hold the Ghost in his hands, and then—

"...Aaaah!?"

Günther brought Geist to his mouth and licked him with his metallic glossa.

"Wh-What was that for!?" Geist exclaimed, still trying to wriggle out of Günther's grip, unfortunately forgetting that he could dissipate his figure out of it.

"I just wondered how sensitive your plating is..."

Another lick.

"Aah...! W-Will you stop that!?"

"Nope."

Another, slower lick.

"......!"

This time, Geist couldn't fight back the shiver and the small mewl from his vocalizer. His single optic widened and brightened in light as he realized the mistake he had just made, and seeing the giant grin that was forming on Günther's face was enough for him to dread what was about to come.

"I know that you can overload through one triggered by my own, but let's see if I can trigger your own today," smiled the Guardian as he brought the small form to his lips once more.

 

 

—Role Reversal—

Usually when Günther and Geist would interface, it would be Geist that would take initiative and act as the dominating one, but there were times when the Guardian would suddenly awaken to something fierce, reversing their roles entirely. That morning was peculiar in that a few hours ago, Geist had reduced his Guardian down to a puddle of goo, making him beg for release, and then bombarding him with every overload he had kept back from Günther that night.

Now that the sun had risen at the Tower, the Ghost was the one pinned down in a similar position.

Geist wasn't sure when Günther had gained the skill of being able to trigger the neural connection without himself initiating it, but that wasn't the important point. What made the small figure panic was how all he could do was gaze up at Günther staring down at him with burning lust in his optics, whispering the dirtiest words he didn't even know the Guardian knew, as he was bombarded by every pleasure he himself had performed on Günther in the past.

This was a dominant side to Günther that Geist never knew and as he felt the first tidal wave of overload crash his processor, the Ghost definitely did not mind being debauched like this again in the near future.

 

 

—Maximum Capacity—

"Tyrell, can I ask you something?" Günther asked one evening as he sat at the Exo saloon's bar, putting forth his empty glass of fuel on the table. His Ghost could be seen sleeping on his lap, noting that this was another one of those nights that the Warlock couldn't recharge well.

The Titan bartender blinked his single optic once before giving a smile and refilling the glass, taking a swig for himself as well while he was at it. "Sure thing, kid. What's up?"

"How big of an object is it possible to stick up one's valve?"

Tyrell immediately spit out that fuel in his mouth at the blatant phrasing done by the Warlock. Günther's body jolted back in surprise at the sudden outburst, optics blinking rapidly in succession. With a cough and a quick wiping of the counter, the Titan turned back towards Günther.

"...Kid, you really need to learn some subtlety."

"Subtlety? Should I have phrased it better? Um, let's see... How big of an object is it possible to insert into—"

"That's all right, you don't have to rephrase it," said Tyrell with a heavy sigh, shaking his head. "Anyway... it would matter on the frame size of the Exo, but I've seen some train themselves to be able to take in the full fist and arm of a Titan, like myself. Why you'd want to push your equipment to the extreme is something I don't really understand though."

The Warlock could obviously be seen thinking at what was told, staring down at his glass again and muttering, "An arm, huh..."

"...I hate myself for asking this, but why the sudden interest?"

"Well," Günther started, seriousness in eyes in contrary to the bomb he was about to drop next, "I was wondering if there was any way I could fit my Ghost's form inside me."

"...I beg your pardon?"

"Geist is about the thickness of your arm, but his plating would kind of get in the way. I guess if I could figure out a way to train myself like you said, maybe it's not entirely impossible to get him inside my valve. Can you suggest any ways that I could do this?"

The innocent look in Günther's optics as he said this to Tyrell was so bizarre, that the Titan had to do a double take to make sure the kid before him was serious. The excited gleam in those emerald optics were enough to prove that he was indeed not pulling Tyrell's leg, so the Titan decided to just go with the flow and pulled up his catalog of special interfacing equipment.

"I've got enough toys that could help out. Just... don't injure yourself, okay kid?"

Seeing Günther nod cheerfully made Tyrell feel a sense of dread down his spine, yet he made up his mind and displayed the first of several toys used for the extensive stretching of an Exo's valve.

 

 

—Bukkake—

There were many things that Geist would admit to Günther, ranging from the personal preferences when it came to their interfacing to how he enjoyed cuddling with his Guardian. But there was one thing that he would never admit. It was a dirty kink to admit, and even the Ghost himself didn't understand what his fascination about it was. However, when Geist would successfully push Günther over the brink of overload, he secretly enjoyed the torrent of sticky liquid that would erupt from Günther's cable and cover his entire form with it. The fluid was always scorching hot, and something about being covered in it felt utterly obscene.

Perhaps this kink could be traced back to their first interfacing when Geist had been able to push Günther to overload by pressing his whole form against that throbbing cable, and how Günther had accidentally shot off his load onto him. Whatever the reason may be though, it was pure bliss for him.

Even now, Geist narrowed his optic in lust as he made his Guardian climax once again, and smiled internally as he felt the fluid on every part of his plating.


	22. Perfect Dream (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And so the smut chapters continue on! Considering the technological advancement in the series, I imagined that technology in regards to dreams are through the roof. If that's the case, why not use that to a Guardian's advantage? And that train of thought lead me to write this.

 

A voice.

As Günther laid in a comfortable darkness, he could hear a voice. It sounded as if the voice was beckoning to him, but the soft warmth of the blankets he was under felt too wonderful. He didn't want to awaken yet...

"...Günther..."

The voice sounded closer now. Almost as if it were coming from... above him?

"Mm...?" mumbled Günther as his optics powered on, the lenses spiraling open and close to try and focus on a blurry figure looming over him. It took a couple moments of blinking, and then Günther saw what it was that he was seeing.

"There we go. You're finally awake, Günther."

The Guardian stared into the optic of what seemed to be another Exo, one who spoke in a friendly manner and knew his name, for that matter. Günther instinctively pulled up the blanket that was covering his body before quietly asking,

"...Who're you?"

"It's me, Günther. Your Ghost," the Exo answered cheerfully with what could be taken as a smile, according to the canting up of metal plates on his face.

"...Geist?" Günther slowly and quietly whispered.

"Yes, that's right."

Not knowing how to react to this sudden change of events, Günther fell quiet at the happy nod from the Exo in front of him. Upon closer observation, the Exo's single optic did indeed look oddly familiar to his Ghost's. His optic was a beautiful cerulean with a most interesting pattern on it, which could be described to be a split diamond with a circle in the center, and said mech's helm was fully white with small orange triangles each adorning the center of his forehead and the bottom of his jaw.

Most all though, it was the Exo's voice that put emphasis on who it was that leaned over the Guardian.

Günther let go of the blanket that he was using to cover half his face, immediately beginning to pat the Exo's face in an utmost confused manner.

"Geist, um, weren't you smaller? Like, lacking-a-full-body smaller?"

The Guardian had a point. The Exo that was above him had a frame similar to that of a Titan, thick arms and thighs, yet he had minimal armor on him, his main frame fully exposed. The mech—Geist—gave a happy chuckle and did something that only the Ghost would do: nuzzle Günther.

Even with a humanoid frame, Geist nuzzled his helm to Günther's cheek, the show of affection feeling more ticklish than usual to the Guardian. Günther giggled as he returned the gesture and he asked, "B-But why? You were your normal self before we went into recharge!"

"To tell the truth, I have no idea. However, I do know what I want to do right now."

Even before Günther was able to voice his question in regards to that statement, metal clashed on metal. Geist used both hands he now had to pull his Guardian closer, crushing his lip plates on Günther's to swallow the small mewls that escaped his vocalizer. Using the knowledge of how humans would interface—or intercourse for that matter—in his processor, he pulled his Guardian closer, using his glossa to map out the inside of Geist's mouth and enjoy every jolt of the chassis underneath. Geist continued his ministrations, only releasing Günther from the kiss when he felt the Guardian's body go limp.

As the Ghost pulled away, he couldn't help but smile in utter content. Günther, his Guardian, the one he had always wished to have physical contact with laid beneath him, faceplates flushed, breath heated and ragged, emerald optics glossing over, the Guardian's internal temperature spiking higher than ever.

This... was absolutely divine.

"Oh, Günther... You can't even begin to imagine how much I've wanted to do this," sighed the Exo-framed Geist, the voice the same but now capable of biting at Günther's neck cables and letting his digits rake across the exposed plating. The same digits wandered lower and lower until the index and middle digits both clicked open two hatches.

Günther couldn't hold back the mewl as he felt both his interfacing arrays bare before the familiar single optic, his cable throbbing and valve drenched with lubricant. This whole experience was so surreal, so unimaginable that the Guardian only thought one thing: screw logic.

With legs spread and arms reached out, Günther simply moaned, "Geist... Make me yours."

Günther watched with glazed optics as Geist swallowed hard at the breathy statement, yet smile wide before the Ghost truly began to pleasure him.

 

From there on was nothing but a blur of unabashed ecstasy. Geist felt, mouthed, and ground his own equipment upon every last inch of Günther's frame. Digits dipped into the Guardian's tight valve, and he physically felt the wet walls constrict around those digits, squeezing hard as if wanting something more. Something bigger that would reach deeper within, to which Geist responded by plunging his own cable into Günther, making him scream like he usually would.

The moment the blunt tip of Geist's cable pushed through the tight entrance, Günther writhed, head rolling back and exposing his neck cables as his mouth opened wide to release a static-laced tone. Geist would surely enjoyed each sound coming from underneath him, however the sensation of being able to feel the inside of his tight Guardian with his own cable was much too powerful, causing him to groan in bliss.

"Nnh... Günther...! Oh, by the Traveller... you feel absolutely divine..." growled the Ghost, unable to stop himself from thrusting over and over into that wet cavity, though he was unsure if he wanted to stop if he could.

And Günther was in no better shape. He had had Geist control a fake cable with his light to grind it against his sensitive nodes, but this was incomparable. Every twitch, every thrust was overflowing with life, and the scorching heat being emitted from the cable itself was making him feel as if he were being melted from within. The Guardian whimpered, mewled, and moaned each time Geist's thick cable would slam right into his valve's port, waiting in anticipation for the final moment that would come.

He wanted this. He NEEDED this. If this would be the only time that they would physically interface like this, then Günther would take this moment over fighting the Darkness. "G-Geist... Geist...!" mewled Günther, wrapping his legs and arms around the Exo form before him, wanting to be closer to his Ghost. Words have failed him by now, yet each muttering of the Ghost name was enough for Geist to know what his Guardian wished for.

More and more, the Ghost kept thrusting, never forgetting to kiss and bite every part of Günther's lips and neck cables. In. Out. In. Out. A pool of lubricant beginning to form under the Guardian's hips as it gushed out of his valve. Tears were beginning to form at the edges of his optics, showing how close he was from overloading.

"Günther..." whispered Geist with heated breaths, "I-I'm close...!"

A ragged nod.

"By the Traveller... Nnnh, aaaagh...! I-I love you, Günther, I—"

Those words were enough to push Günther over the edge as he screamed his overload, his valve clenching down like a vice on Geist's cable, sending him into his own peak. Scorching hot liquid spurted deep within the tight passage, the Ghost giving an equally loud shriek at the torrent of raw pleasure coursing through his entire frame.

Once.

Twice.

It was when the thrice burst of semi-translucent fluid was squeezed out of his cable that Geist pulled out, his frame spasming every couple of centimeters of drawing out because of the equipment's sensitivity. With a wet sound, the still hard cable popped out. Geist couldn't take his optic off of his completely spent Guardian, the fluid he had shot off slowly being dripping out from the quivering valve as it clenched and unclenched on nothing.

Günther continued to spasm as the intense overload left him utterly spent. Sharp, short breaths would be taken, mixed in with small whimpers as he felt his Ghost's cable as well as copious amounts of the fluids released within him leave. His glazed over emerald optics would follow the light of Geist's cerulean optic as he barely was able to whisper, "That... was intense..."

Geist could only chuckle in response to that comment. What he wasn't ready for was what continued from there.

His Guardian slowly pulled up his legs and tucked his arms under them, so that he could reach towards his still drenched valve and... expose its inner folds with his own digits.

"Günther...?" the Ghost quietly asked, as his single optic immediately focused on what Günther was doing.

All Günther did was smirk in a manner that was unabashedly erotic. "I... haven't had enough yet... Geist, I need more of you," said the Guardian, "As Audric's Ghost would say... I want you to _fuck_ me."

That tone and that expression. Those would've been alone for Geist to plunge his cable right back into his Guardian's valve, but it was that vulgar phrasing that did it. And the Ghost's cerulean optic narrowed dangerously as he descended upon Günther.

 

 

 

 

When Günther awoke, he felt disoriented. The emerald light would focus and unfocus, trying to figure out where he was. It felt as if he was laying on a very soft and comfortable bed with multiple pillows under his head, which was different from what he had previously been lying down on while he—he and his Ghost in an Exo frame had interfaced for hours, their bodies both drenched in god knows who's fluids by the end.

That was when his focus came through and saw his Ghost, his usual, small, round figured Geist tucked on his chest.

"How're you feeling, kid?" a voice asked from next to the Guardian as he felt some cables being disconnected from ports in his neck.

"Tyrell...? What...?"

"The disorientation'll pass. Give it a few moments and it should all come back to you."

Günther continued to watch in confusion, more cables being disconnected from him and the still recharging Ghost on his chest. It was only then when it hit him.

Cables.

Connections.

Recharging.

"...A dream..."

"There we go, you're remembering now."

"You contacted us... Told us about a new program you acquired..."

"Mmhm. Your Ghost had mentioned to me before that he envied other Exo being able to physically interface with their partners, so when I got my hands on that dream manipulation tech, I had to have the Postmaster send you a message," the Titan said while pulling out the last of the cables. "I know I've said it before, but you two sure put on one hell of a sexy scene every time I see you interface... Even through your dream state, you guys were crying out like no tomorrow."

Tyrell then gently pat Günther's head as he dimmed the lights in the room further until his black frame was disappearing into the shadows.

"Heh, I feel like each time I assist you guys, I end up telling you to rest up as I leave. Anyway, even though what you experienced may have been a dream, the physical stress it put on you is real. Feel free to go into recharge again if you need it." With those words, Tyrell gave a small wave and left the small room that had pretty much become Günther and Geist's personal space after weeks upon weeks of continuous renting of it.

The exhausted Guardian continued to lie there on the plush bed, only moving his arms so that he could hold his Ghost better. The manipulated dream had allowed him to once again discover another new side to Geist, a more passionate, lustful, and definitely more dominant one. Even now, recalling how he was pinned down to the bed as Geist drove his cable into his valve made Günther's faceplates heat up.

Although this smaller, rounder frame was what he preferred in his partner, Günther couldn't deny asking Tyrell to use that machine again and let Geist have his way with him. Or perhaps... the Guardian himself could be the one to debauch the Ghost next time. Whichever they would choose at that moment, Günther still smiled.

The two of them had gained another way of interfacing, and this was going to be fun.


	23. Over-exaggerated Imagination (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Occasionally when I'm sitting on the building where the Postmaster is, I see a random Ghost flying through the main square of the Tower and I have no idea who that Ghost belongs to. But considering that at the beginning of the game, your Ghost is wandering through the Cosmodrome in search of you, I wondered if a Guardian could wander off on their own without their Ghost.

 

Tyrell, the Titan bartender had his best of days and the worst of days. Working as a bartender of an underground saloon had its perks since most of the customers were civil and polite, and it was only once in a while that a drunk Exo would cause some problems, which was also not an issue because every customer there was a Guardian.

However, the problem he was faced with now was new.

The Titan sighed as he watched a Ghost he'd gotten familiar with over the past couple months float back and forth in front of him, muttering in a worried tone like a madman.

"For the Traveler's sake... will you settle down, Ghost? Your Guardian's going to be fine."

The bright optic of the Ghost turned to Tyrell before exclaiming, "How can I settle down!? I've never been away from Günther for more than 5 minutes, yet he's been sent on an errand for the Speaker for two whole days! What if... What if...!?"

(Oh, here we go again...) thought the bartender as he rolled his single optic and took a sip of strong fuel for himself.

"What if the Fallen have apprehended him and are... are... doing things to him!?"

Cue Tyrell spitting out the fuel in his mouth. "WHAT!?"

"By the Traveler, I can only imagine the horrors they would unleash upon him...!"

 

 

Günther struggled as he was being dragged off by two Fallen Vandals. He cursed his luck at how the Fallen had succeeded in ambushing him, striking away his trusty hand cannon when he needed it most. The blue clad Warlock attempted to struggle away from the Vandals, but their grip was vice like and unrelenting as they continued to drag the Guardian further into their ship.

It was only when Günther was forced to kneel before a Fallen Captain that a sense of dread was beginning to form in his processor.

The two Vandals spoke in their bizarre language, the Captain listening quietly to their comments as his optics narrowed. With a raised hand, the two stopped. The Fallen Captain slowly stalked forward towards Günther, eyeing him from his helm to his feet before using one of his four arms to pull up the Guardian to his feet.

"Wh-What...?" Günther mumbled in fear for the first time since his resurrection, as another of those arms ripped off his coat.

A moment of panic coursed through Günther. He yelled and kicked in reaction to this, the Guardian getting a dreadful feeling of what it was that the Fallen wished to do to him. Unfortunately his efforts went unnoticed as the Captain grabbed hold of his legs and loomed over him, snarling at the lack of cooperation from his prey.

"No... No, no no no...!" whimpered Günther when another pair of hands tore into his pants, exposing his interfacing panels. "Stop, please, no...!"

Seeing the Guardian beg in pure panic and fear only fueled the Fallen Captain even further, what sounded like a chuckle echoing from behind the mechanical helmet. Hands that normally handled vicious blades ripped off the panels protecting Günther's interfacing equipment resulting in another ear piercing shriek, but Günther had no chance of recovering from that pain, for what his optics caught sight of next made his inner fluids run cold.

What could only be described as brutal towered from the Captain's crotch. A thick rod of flesh covered in spikes stood, throbbing and pulsating with each step the Fallen took towards the horrified Guardian. Günther frantically thrashed about at the two Vandals held him in place, whimpering as the Captain finally positioned himself over the dry valve and—

 

 

" **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!** " yelled the Ghost in absolute horror, Tyrell having to grab the small figure and tuck him into his clothes to muffle that sound. Startled Exo all around turned their heads towards the bar, and all the Titan could do was give a wry laugh and wave his free arm to let them know that all was well.

"Seriously, Ghost... You have way too imaginative of a processor. How in the world did you jump from being worried about your Guardian's safety to him ending up being raped by the Fallen?"

"It's still a possibility! Günther may be a skilled Warlock, but he wouldn't be able to fight off a horde of enemies without backup...!" Geist continued to ramble, ranting on and on about scenarios that would make the most explicit porn writers blush in embarrassment.

Tyrell looked up at the digital clock on the wall and sighed. If Günther's Ghost was this bad at separation anxiety only three hours after the Guardian had taken off to the Cosmodrome, the Titan didn't want to imagine how much this will exacerbate over the next day.


	24. A Very Merry Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I had a burning need to write a Christmas episode for my duo, so here it is. The ever-kind Misogi (http://archiveofourown.org/users/Misogi/pseuds/Misogi) allowed me to have her Guardian and Ghost appear in my story as well, so I have written them into this chapter.
> 
> Considering that Destiny does take place on Earth and even though tons of time has passed, I would think that some people would still remember the holidays when things were still peaceful. My Guardian being one of them.

 

As December drew near to an end, Günther sat at his usual location atop the Postmaster's building with his Ghost in his arms, watching in fascination as white snowflakes quietly descended from the dark, cloudy heavens. The duo had returned only a few moments ago from completing a number of bounties for Eris Morn, a former Guardian who had suddenly appeared at the Tower as of late. Günther and Geist had spent a good number of days taking on hordes of Hive forces and being underground to deal with the minions of Crota. The fresh air at the Tower was a wonderful change of pace even though the air had turned frigid over the month or so.

Thankfully, neither Günther nor Geist felt the cold. True, the Warlock would sometimes notice that his internal temperatures were dropping from sitting out in the snow for so long, but it was something he could shrug off. The Ghost was also mechanical in nature, thus the cold being an element he could not truly understand. The little light however did enjoy the warmth coming from his Guardian's body as he burrowed a little deeper into those arms.

The other human and Awoken Guardians on the other hand seemed to stay indoors to escape the frigid temperatures of outdoors. There were only a handful of Guardians out, save the number of them picking up new bounties from both Xander 99-40 and Eris, or having their new engrams decrypted by Master Rahool. After watching many of said people scurry by, Günther finally spoke up.

"Okay, Geist. I think I'm done staring at the snow. Should we get going on our 'mission'?"

"I believe we shall. It is quite generous of you though... This wasn't what I expected you'd be doing after you remembered about Christmas a few weeks ago," answered Geist, floating back into the air as he watched Günther get up on his feet and brush off the snow that had accumulated atop his shoulders and jacket. The Ghost then drifted towards the large sack that was at the Warlock's feet to circle around it. "These weren't easy to come by, after all."

All Günther did in response to that comment was crack a smile.

 

Today was Christmas.

Not many people celebrated the occasion anymore due to the overwhelming threats of the different interstellar species, but Günther wished to keep the tradition alive. He thought of this day being a great way of showing his appreciation to all those he became acquainted with over the past year, and had spent many hours gathering different gifts for them. The Warlock now roamed around the Tower in search of said people to give them their gifts.

 

First up, was the Exo Hunter named Audric. Günther found Audric and his Ghost lounging in the hall where the Vanguard masters resided, and he was greeted with the usual, rather colorful stream of curses from the Ghost when he presented the Hunter with his Christmas gift: a legendary weapon engram. Audric on the other hand, pushed his Ghost aside to shut him up as he looked up in awe at Günther.

"Dude... Are you serious? You're seriously giving this to me? Not pulling my leg here?"

"Mmhm. I went out collecting legendary engrams to give as gifts. Maybe you'll finally get that pulse rifle you've been wanting for a while."

Audric only looked back and forth between the shining purple engram in hand and the cheerful Warlock before expressing his thanks and rushing off to get his present decoded by Master Rahool.

Pleased at seeing his Hunter friend's cheerful response, Günther decided to move onto his next acquaintance.

...It wouldn't be until a few days later when the Warlock came across Audric again, curled up into a ball and sniffling in a dark corner of the Tower from learning that his legendary engram present had turned into an ordinary, rare scout rifle he already had in possession.

 

The second person Günther visited was Tyrell, the bartender at the Exo saloon that both the Warlock and his Ghost had made good use of ever since they learned of its existence. As the duo entered the rather filled saloon, they had to wade through the crowd of Exo enjoying each other's presences in a warm, cozy area, just to reach the bar counter. Günther had to take a moment to collect himself before he pulled out a box filled with different types of Ammo Synthesis.

"This is all for me, kid?" asked Tyrell in surprise at the sudden gift presented to him.

"Yes. I know that you go on Raids pretty often and you said that you kept running out of Ammo Synthesis quickly. I hope you can make good use of those," Günther smiled in response.

"Man... I don't know what to say, but thanks. Hey, make sure you come by again sometime when I'm not bombarded by customers, and I'll make it up to you... if you know what I mean."

The bartender blinked his one optic in a fashion that mimicked a human wink and the Warlock couldn't help but feel his faceplates heat up a few degrees. Geist gave a small chuckle in seeing that response as he also wished Tyrell and his Ghost a Merry Christmas before ushering Günther to their next location.

 

The third person was a bit of a surprise for the Ghost. He had noticed Günther heading towards the area of the Tower where the Speaker resided until his Guardian made a sharp left at the top of the stairs. Geist watched as Günther politely addressed Eris Morn before presenting her with two objects: one, a bag with a Knight of Crota's severed head in it, and two, a black shawl.

Eris was surprised at the gesture as those two gifts were presented to her. She listened quietly as Günther explained how he would see her standing night and day in this same location, and that it would be a pity if she were to catch a cold from the weather. The Ghost could see that Eris was hesitating to pipe in and say that such a gesture was unnecessary, though in the end, she did give a ghost of a smile and accepted the Warlock's gifts.

As the two of them began to walk away, Geist decided to ignore the rather crooked smile that appeared on Eris' face, not wanting to even imagine what she was going to do with that severed Hive Knight's head.

 

There were a few more gifts given out here and there, ranging from the Postmaster Kadi 55-30 to some random Frames cleaning different parts of the Tower before Günther finally stopped to take a moment to rest. He and Geist returned atop the Postmaster's building and sat down to check the remaining content of the bag he had been carrying.

"One more gift left..." Geist said while looking back at Günther. "Who is this for?"

"Oh, that one! It's for that nice Human Hunter and her Ghost that we met recently. You know, the only other Guardian I know of that has openly told me that she named her Ghost."

The Ghost floated to and from before Günther's eyes, thinking of whom he was speaking of. Then it hit him.

"Ah, yes. I believe I remember now. You got a gift even for her?"

The Warlock nodded with a cheerful smile. He began reaching into the bag to pull out the last gift when Geist stopped him.

"Speak of the devil, there she is."

A quick look over to where Geist was looking and indeed, the Human Hunter and her Ghost just happened to be descending from their jumpship into the usual landing area. She seemed to take a deep breath in relief as she landed on the soft grass, giving a small nod and a smile to her Ghost as he seemed to say something to her. Geist then looked back towards Günther, however all there was in the space where his Guardian had been sitting were indentations in the snow, indicating that someone had been sitting there mere moments ago.

"ALISHAAAAAA! RYUUUUUUUU!"

As that yell echoed through the area, Geist watched as he saw Günther run across the building's roof and jumped towards where the human Hunter named Alisha and her Ghost Ryu were standing. Of course, had this been an ordinary day, he would've easily landed on the ground to rush towards the duo. However... the ground was currently covered with silver white snow. The Ghost continued to watch with a small sigh as his Guardian slipped on the icy snow upon landing and fell right on his face, the momentum of the jump causing his body to slide across the ground towards the startled Hunter and her Ghost.

"Günther... What are you doing...?" Geist said in exasperation while Günther struggled to get back on his feet. "Greetings, Guardian. Ghost."

"Oh... Greetings to you too," the Hunter's Ghost responded, still perplexed by what had happened just now. "Is... your Guardian all right? That looked pretty painful—"

"Alisha, this is for you!" said Günther as he got back on his feet and thrust a box to her with a smile."

"...What's this?" The Hunter looked at the box warily, unsure as to what to do.

"It's a Christmas present. I've been giving gifts to people I know, and you're the last one."

Christmas. While Alisha's expression lightened at hearing that term, Günther handed the box in hand to her as he then turned towards her Ghost while saying, "Here's something for you too," and put what looked like a small Santa hat on his head.

"Christmas... I had completely forgotten about that holiday," whispered Alisha while looking at the box in her hands with what seemed like nostalgia. "...Thank you. May I open it?"

A smile and a nod was returned from the Exo Warlock.

The box was quite large and Alisha had to crouch down and open it on the ground. She pulled off the lid to find a pristine sniper rifle within, making her gasp in surprise. Inside was no ordinary sniper rifle either; it was one that was known as "Patience and Time," an exotic weapon that Alisha had only heard about in rumors.

"I got it from something I did recently, but I already have my Icebreaker and can't make good use of it. So, I thought, why not give it to you? I'm sure you could put it to better use of it than me," Günther explained.

"By the Traveler... this would be perfect for you, Alisha!" the Hunter's Ghost exclaimed in awe, twirling around the box in an excited manner.

Alisha on the other hand was speechless at the amazing weapon. She slowly took the sniper rifle into her hands, readying it to see how it felt. And without a doubt, it felt just right. There was one question on her mind though, and she lowered the weapon to look towards the smiling Warlock. "Wow... I-I'm honored that you're giving this to me... but why?"

Günther blinked his optics a number of times before his expression returned to a different, more warm smile. He gently cradled his Ghost into his arms as he answered, "Because you're the first, non-Exo person to accept me for who I am. I know that tons of Guardians speak behind my back about how I treat my Ghost, but you weren't one of them. When you found out that I love Geist—my Ghost—all you did was smile."

It was the most honest answer the Warlock could give. Günther had learned to accept that most of those at the Tower didn't approve of his affections for his Ghost, though that didn't mean it didn't hurt every time he heard a Guardian mutter words of disgust at them. Alisha on the other hand had been different. When they had first met, she had introduced not only herself, but her named Ghost as well, which gave Günther the inkling that this Human Hunter may not be so judgmental of him. Of course, it took weeks until the Warlock made up his mind to test the waters and see how she would respond to seeing him cuddle his Ghost.

The results were, as Günther stated, nothing but accepting.

As Alisha and her Ghost stood there in surprise at Günther's comment, the Warlock suddenly looked up towards the sky.

"Oh... I got a Fire Team invite from my friend. He wants me to help him on a Strike on Mars, so I better get going. I hope you like your gift, Alisha! Let's talk more another time!"

The Warlock waved one final goodbye and then allowed Geist to float in his hand and began returning to orbit. Right before he was transported into his jumpship, he saw and heard Alisha say one last thing.

"Thank you, Günther! I'll make good use of this and... and, yes! We should definitely talk more again some day!"

And with that, the duo disappeared from the Tower.

 

With the final gift given, Günther's little Christmas excursion came to an end. He had anticipated some people to react negatively towards his show of the holiday spirit, but thankfully, all of them seemed pleased and happy to be reminded about the long forgotten holiday. As Günther looked out towards the stars from his jumpship's cockpit, there was a moment when he wondered if he would be able to repeat this tradition next year; a hint of worry as to whether he and his Ghost would survive another year of fighting against the many minions of the Darkness. Still, one small nudge from Geist was enough to push away such thoughts. The bright, cerulean optic looking into his own optics calmed him. Reminded him that no matter what happens, nothing would tear them apart... not even death itself.

A smile returned to the Warlock's face as he hugged the little light to his chest. He scooped up the mechanical form into his hands and planted a small kiss on his plating.

"Merry Christmas, Geist."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Günther. Now, let's go take care of some Cabal and Vex minions."

The Warlock nodded to that comment as the planet Mars came into view. Günther did actually have one more Christmas gift to give, to his Ghost to be specific, but that could wait. He planned on spending a few days showing his appreciation for the love of his life, and waiting to give this present to Geist would be worth the wait.

With his trusty hand cannon in hand, Günther began the ship's descent onto Mars' surface.


	25. A New Year (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's to everyone who still reads this fic! I was planning on writing this and posting it on January 1st, but my muse refused to cooperate until today. Just a happy, PWP of my two guys since my friends and I successfully defeated Crota today.

On a small island country called Japan, different first acts of the year were celebrated. For example, the first dream of the year seen on the night of January 1st into the 2nd would be used to determine one's fortune for the next year. Günther decided to take these first acts as a means of starting fresh and did many first acts, starting with cleaning all his weapons. Bringing down Crota, son of Oryx the other day with his fireteam had been quite fruitful, resulting in a number of new legendary gear and weaponry, though it also meant that there were more equipment he had to keep clean.

After the weapons were cleaned and put away, the Warlock decided to have his first drink at Tyrel's bar. The Exo Titan and his Ghost greeted both Günther and Geist with their usual warm smile and offered them a special blend of fuel to commemorate the beginning of a new year. Günther enjoyed every sip of this sweet liquid—actually, he had enjoyed four servings of the potent fuel before his systems crashed from the sudden rush he got from the drinks.

The next first that the Warlock experienced was quite a pleasant one. Günther's body jolted awake as a lightning strike of pleasure shot through him, the obvious feeling of his Ghost making a neural connection with him.

"Wha...? G-Geist...?" Günther moaned as his optics shot open and light overloaded his circuitry. A quick glance around told him that he was currently lying down on his usual bed in the room he and his Ghost would rent from Tyrel.

"Mm... Well, thank goodness that got you awake, Günther."

Geist was floating a few inches above from the Warlock's chest while maintaining eye contact. His voice, the increased brightness in his one optic, the way he moved. Everything about it was drenched in lust and all Günther could do while watching his Ghost was swallow hard.

"You know... I did some digging around and learned that there is one other, very important first act in the country of Japan you spoke of."

"Um... What's that...?"

The Ghost floated closer and nudged his body to Günther's lips in the mimicry of a kiss before whispering, "I believe it is called a 'hime-hajime,' or what would be an easier explanation, the first interfacing of the year." And with those words, Geist sent a harsh pulse across their neural connection.

Günther moaned and jolted again as the pulse coursed through his body, the electrical charge feeling like liquid fire licking across his circuitry. He immediately grabbed at Geist's small form and embraced him tightly while he still could, knowing that the shared pulses across their connection would only get stronger from here on out. After the fifth torrent of pleasure, Günther decided to begin returning the favor. For ever pulse that was sent into him, he returned one that was stronger back to Geist.

Pulse in.

Pulse out.

Pulse in... Pulse out...

"Günther... Nnngh... Günther, I can tell that your cable's hard..." the Ghost heatedly moaned, "Come now... Open up your panel and stroke yourself. I know you want to..."

A small whimper and a quick shuffling of clothes before an audible click echoed. Geist watched through Günther's optics as his primary interfacing panel slid open and his throbbing, hard cable jutted out from between the Warlock's coat. Their shared senses told him that his Guardian would easily reach his peak with only a few strokes of that sensitive equipment, and that was what the Ghost intended on triggering.

Since both their minds were one with each other, Günther knew exactly what his Ghost had in mind. He continued to hold Geist in his left hand as he used the other, trembling right hand to slowly grip the base of his interfacing cable.

"Now... let's try timing it with my pulses. On the count of three. One... Two..."

Three, and Günther stroked the pulsating cable, causing a mewl and a muffled moan.

"J-Just like that... Keep going...!" Geist stuttered as the overwhelming sensation was beginning to muddle his processor as well.

Pulse. Stroke. Pulse. Stroke. Eventually, the sending of the pulse and the stroking became perfectly timed.

Even through the lust muddled thought process, the only thing that both the Guardian and the Ghost was on their minds was utter and complete trust and love for each other. Günther rained kiss after kiss on Geist's plating as he whimpered the Ghost's name over and over. Geist continued to mutter the filthiest words of encouragement to his Guardian. Each exchange of words, pulses, and emotions eventually became more than the both of them could handle, and overload hit them like a ton of bricks.

Günther's voice shorted out as he screamed his completion, fluid erupting from between his hand. Somewhere in his mind, there was a fleeting thought of why he didn't take off his coat when he had kicked off his pants, but even as his own fluids stained his clothes, Günther could've cared less. The quivering form of his Ghost in his arms as he drank in that overload was truly a beautiful sight to witness.

"Geist... Are you okay...?"

"Nnh... Yes... Now that, was one way to kick off this new year, don't you think...?"

"Mmhm, most definitely."

A comfortable silence set in from there. Günther's heavy breathing would calm over the next couple of minutes, and he spent the next few minutes just stroking Geist's plating. The neural connection between the two still remained, allowing them to sense each other's presence through each other. It was a wonderful feeling of utter completion. Whatever void each felt normally was filled, all thoughts flowing through the two without any hesitation.

It was Günther, who broke that comfortable moment though. 

"...Geist?"

"Yes, Günther?" responded the Ghost as his one optic canted up towards the Warlock. He could see that Günther's faceplates were flushed—not just a result from their first coupling of the year, however. The green optics darted from side to side before focusing back on him in a bashful manner, which could only mean one thing.

"...I need more."

If the Ghost had a humanoid form like his Guardian, he would most likely have been grinning wide. Geist floated up into the air towards the mirror lined cabinet and sent the signal for it to slide open, bringing to view the most abundant array of sex toys. "So... where should we start today? The bartender has added more to this collection, so we best get started if we are to give feedback on them to him."

 

 

It wouldn't be until a few days later that the Guardian and Ghost would emerge from their rented room, completely satiated and full of energy once again to face the enemies of the Darkness. The duo's new year was off to a good start for certain.


	26. All Stories Must Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The release of The Taken King has gotten my Destiny fic writing vibe back and I had to write this chapter because of a comment on someone's tumblr... Kudos goes to that person for the depressing idea, but I couldn't help make the ending of this story happier because I have more stories I want to write about these two.

Günther, my Guardian. It only feels like yesterday that I found you in the Cosmodrome and brought you back to life, no? We've had quite an adventure since then for certain...

Do you remember that time at the Tower when you shot another Guardian, just because they had bad mouthed me? You were so adamant about defending my honor that you risked your own title as Guardian for me. A Ghost. A being that others only considered as a tool to fight against the darkness. Yet for you, I was something more than just that.

Do you remember that laboratory on Venus when we first interfaced? We both had no idea what was going on with each other, yet that experience brought us closer than any battle a Guardian and a Ghost could face in a lifetime. I cannot recall how many times we have interfaced since then, but I can say that each connection allowed us to get to know each other even more.

Do you remember when we met Audric and Tyrell? They were your first friends, who taught you much about this world.

Do you remember when we entered the Black Garden when you confessed your love for me? That is one memory I will never forget, since it was the happiest day of my existence, on par with the day that I found you.

...Are you listening, Günther? It's okay if you aren't. A lot happened today, after all.

Of all the places I thought we would reach, I would've never imagined that our journey would go as far to the Dreadnaught... the ship where the legendary Hive god Oryx resides. I'd be lying had I said that I had no worries going into this gargantuan ship. Countless enemies, much stronger than what we've fought until now coming in waves against us... The sheer atmosphere of this place is enough to slowly carve away at our courage.

But at least, I have you here with me, my Guardian.

...Günther?

...Did that final blow hurt? I'm so sorry, I should've been the one to warn you of that incoming attack. One moment, I was trying to keep you revived, yet by the next, you were cradling my frame, shielding me from that fusion cannon.

I always loved how you would hold me in your arms, yet you can't do that anymore, can you...? It was a simple mistake. Just a fleeting moment of confusion, and now you're deep in slumber.

It's unknown whether it is the effect of the Dreadnaught itself or not, but I cannot revive you... My light is being drained, and it won't be long before I will be joining you on the side.

At least until that time comes, I'll continue to stay by you. I know you liked it when I'd play music or sing to you, so let me do that for you one last time.

 

You are my sunshine. My only sunshine...

You make me happy... when skies are gray...

You never know, dear, how much I love you...

Please... don't take... my sunshine... away...

 

You... are my... sunshine...

My... only...

 

 

 

 

 

  
"...And that's how I imagine this kid would ever end up offline."

As Tyrell finished dramatically describing that heartrending scene and put down the last glass he had been wiping up, the entire saloon went deadly silent. All the patrons there had a look of pure horror on their faces, save for the Warlock and Ghost that were being spoken about. Eventually, one of the female Exo Warlock's stood up and exclaimed, "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN TELL US A POSSIBILITY LIKE THAT!?"

"Hey, you were the ones who got drunk and started making bets on what kinds of ways this kid could end up dead," Tyrell retorted, placing his arms on his hips in a defensive manner.

"Yes—well—that's true but... Günther was the one who started joking about it first!"

"Yeah, and you guys asked me how I thought it might happen," puffed Tyrell. "And look at the kid. He actually seems pretty happy about what I just described."

All optics turned to the Warlock as he continued to sip his small glass of potent liquid. Noticing that everyone was focused on him all of a sudden, Günther smiled. "Mm, I like Tyrell's possibility. I can't say that I'm not attached to my life, but if I were to die, I'd rather it be together with Geist."

"I must say I have to agree with my Guardian as well. Better we perish together than alone."

Günther giggled as Geist nuzzled his helm in an affectionate manner, the two seemingly at complete peace at their suggested demise.

However, the crowd in the saloon were in a much different state. Tyrell sighed as he poured Günther a new glass and watched as every Exo there bonded together, exclaiming that from now on until what is exactly on the Dreadnaught is discovered, they would take turns forming a fireteam with the Warlock so that he and his Ghost do not end up as the bartender described.

 

And that was the day that the extremely trigger happy, Ghost loving Warlock was dragged into joining the Exo saloon's official clan.


	27. Debauchery (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's orgy night at the Exo saloon and Günther happens to wander in there without knowing about it. I had wanted to have him do a threesome with his Ghost and the bartender Tyrell, and it seemed like a good time to write that. Still not sure if I'm going to get Tyrell deeper into a relationship with these two, but for now, it's just a happy frag for the night.

One of things Günther and Geist learned after finding out about the Exo exclusive saloon was that the fuel served at the bar was potent. What the fuel was made of went over Günther's head each time Tyrell attempted to explain it to him. All that the duo knew, is that it left both of them in a state similar to intoxication that humans and Awoken experienced when drinking alcohol. Thought processes were shut down, inhibitions were lowered, and most of all, desires were amplified.

That was why when the duo returned to the Tower one night after completing a long Strike mission and headed straight for the Exo saloon, one thing lead to another and eventually, Günther ended up heavily intoxicated and draped over a quite stunned Tyrell.

 

Tonight was one of the special days of the month were the entire area was open to all patrons to interact in sexual pleasures. When the elevator doors opened and Günther stepped out, the Warlock froze dead in his track. All he could see across the large hall were countless Exo writhing and interfacing with each other. Faceplates blushing a bright red, Günther quickly shuffled over to the bar counter and looked around for the usual friendly face here. He eventually found Tyrell sipping a glass, enjoying the sight laid out before him.

"T-Tyrell, um, what's going on here...?" Günther asked in an embarrassed manner. The moans and slick noises that echoed all around him made him blush an ever brighter shade of red.

"Oh, long time no see, Günther. Well, today's orgy night. Anyone can interface with whomever and wherever they wish," Tyrell said nonchalantly while pouring the Warlock a drink. "Don't know who started the tradition, but it's been going on ever since I found out about this place from an old acquaintance of mine."

Günther immediately grabbed his glass when it was offered to him and drank all of it in one shot. He gave a small disgruntled noise as he heard Tyrell chuckle and pour him another, which he downed as quickly as his first glass.

"Günther... I know you're trying to drink more to take your mind off of everyone else here... but don't get too intoxicated, okay?" Geist said in a cautioning manner, to which the Warlock replied with a quick nod. However, no matter how many times the Ghost kept nudging at Günther, his Guardian continued to down another... and another drink.

Sooner or later, the small Guardian was draped over the bar counter, his green optics slightly glazed over.

"Hey kid... you okay? Günther?"

Some light taps were made on the Warlock's flushed cheeks by ebon fingers. As if in response to that small contact, Günther gave a small whimper—one that Geist easily read as being from the Warlock needing physical contact... more specifically, an invitation to interface.

"Günther... Do you want to ask Tyrell to take you to a back room?" Geist asked softly. "It has been a few weeks since we've interfaced and I can tell you're running hot... not just from the fuel too."

Another small whimper, to which Geist chuckled. The only surprise was Günther's response that came afterwards. At first, the words were barely audible and erased by the voices of ecstasy ringing across the hall. However as Geist, along with Tyrell, moved closer to hear what the Warlock was mumbling, both were stunned.

"...Don't wanna move. Don't mind doing it here..."

"Uh... are you sure? I know you already know, but there's absolutely no privacy here," Geist hesitantly asked, to which a mumbled, "Don't care," was returned.  
"Well, if you're certain... Tyrell, would you be so kind to lend me a hand then?"

Geist's comment snapped the bartender out of his stupor and he gave an acknowledging nod. Tyrell stepped out from behind the bar and walked over to the heavily intoxicated Warlock, minding to not get in the way of other patrons going at it on the floor.

Just as the Ghost had stated, Günther was running hot. His body burning to the touch as he was gently lifted up into the bartender's arms and carried back behind the bar counter to at least give the two some form of privacy. Tyrell was thankful that his usual chair kept back there was strong enough to hold both their weights as he sat down into it.

"Thank you, Tyrell. I hope you don't mind holding onto Günther for this..."

"No, not at all. Just tell me what you need done, and I'll lend a hand as always," Tyrell smiled back while watching the little light nudge his Guardian and form their usual neural connection. Günther's body jumped and stiffened for a moment at the connection before going lax in the Titan's arms again. The small frame in the bartender's arms began to increase in temperature even further, heated pants falling from his small mouth as Geist floated closer and dropped its body onto the Warlock's abdomen.

"Günther... What do you want?" the Ghost asked, his voice barely a whisper.

"You," the Warlock replied. Green optics burning with desire lit the area as sparks of energy could be seen travelling between the two mechanical frames. "I want— _need_ —please...!"

The Ghost's single optic moved upward to meet Tyrell's scarlet one.

The bartender had helped teach the Warlock the different methods of interfacing enough times that he didn't even need to be told what to do next. He carefully re-positioned Günther so that he was sitting sideways on the Titan's lap before beginning to undo the Voidfang Vestments' coat just enough so that no messes would be made. The belt was undone next to pull off the Warlock's pants, exposing his already hardened cable and open valve plate.

There was a split second where Tyrell just admired the form before him. Günther, intoxicated and overflowing with lust, was indeed a sight to see. The Warlock wore an extra shirt under the coat that barely covered down to his crotch, and two slender, mechanical legs peeked from there. Lubricant was slowly dripping down said legs, and Tyrell unconsciously swallowed hard at that sight.

Pushing such thoughts aside, Tyrell turned to Geist.

"...What'll it be today?"

"The usual... and perhaps something more if Günther wishes it," the Ghost replied, the deeper voice indicating the small form's anticipation.

With a sign of acknowledgement, the bartender reached out to grab a small box from under the bar. In the wooden box were multiple items: a bottle of lubrication, a few Strange Coins for some unknown reason, a few packages of condoms requested by a few patrons, and a medium sized fake phallus. Even though Tyrell's other arm was being occupied by an armful of Warlock, he skillfully used his other hand to flip open the bottle of lube and smear the translucent fluid onto the fake phallus.

Upon hearing Günther whimper in need, a quick pat was given before the bartender's thick fingers began rubbing over the valve opening. To his astonishment, those digits easily dipped into the pulsating, slick cavity.

"Damn, kid... You're already soaked. You think you can take this toy without any prep?"

The only answer Tyrell received was frantic nodding and tightening of fingers on the bartender's clothes. Without a moment to lose, Tyrell took the fake toy and slammed it right into the wet valve to its hilt, Günther's head snapping back in a silent scream. Geist couldn't contain a moan of his own as the torrent of pleasure channeled across the neural connection with his Guardian.

As the bartender continued to pump the phallus in and out of the Warlock's slick valve, he noticed that it seemed much more loosened up than before. He did recall Günther asking about the methods of stretching an Exo's valve so that it could take on something much thicker... Could it be that he had indeed been working on doing so? And it seemed to Tyrell that Günther wasn't reaching orgasm as fast, though that may be attributed to how heavily intoxicated he was.

Tyrell and Geist attempted for a few more minutes of trying to push the Warlock over the edge when Günther grabbed at the bartender's hand.

"I can't... Tyrell, I need... I need more, please...!"

Before either of the two could say anything, Günther was already scrambling up. He cradled his Ghost in one arm and threw himself over the Titan's lap, fully straddling it. Slender fingers then fumbled about as Günther began undoing Tyrell's pants, immediately exposing a fully erect phallus.

"Günther!? What're you doing!?" Tyrell exclaimed, looking to Geist for support since he expected a vehement reaction from the Ghost, yet he got none. To the bartender's shock, it seemed the Ghost too was urging the Warlock to hurry with his ministrations.

"I-I've talked it over with Geist... H-He's, nnnh, he's okay with me interfacing with you, so... so... Aah...!" Günther continued to ramble while grinding his valve still stuffed with the toy phallus against Tyrell's pulsating tower. Each grind seemed to open up the lubricant dripping opening further until around the fourth or fifth grind, Tyrell felt the tip of his equipment breach the scorching hot entrance.

The bartender was completely at a loss for words. He could only watch as the lithe Warlock's legs quivered and barely supported Günther's body as he lowered himself slowly onto the thick phallus, his valve stretching accordingly to surprisingly accommodate both. It took all of Tyrell's will to keep himself from simply grabbing those hips and slamming the rest of his girth in, but he knew that would not be wise. Even if Günther had been training himself to take on larger objects, one wrong move and he could hurt himself.

Inch after inch, the phallus disappeared into the tight valve. By the time Günther's buttocks came in contact with the thick, ebon thighs, all three mechs were breathing heavily, each teetering on the edge of a powerful, awaiting overload.

Stilling his hips, Günther smiled in the most innocent, yet debauched manner. He cradled the Ghost in his arms and peppered its metallic plating with kisses, optics flickering in tandem with the tightening of his valve walls. Once his attention returned back to the Titan gripping his fists tight, Günther muttered with a suppressed moan, "See...? I-I knew it'd fit..."

The Warlock brushed back his coat to fully reveal his spread legs. The heated body arched back to give Tyrell a most glorious view. The valve walls that the bartender had come to recognize well was flushed a deeper color from the increase in Günther's internal temperature, its thick lips wrapped tight around two phalli, lubricant seeping out from between them. Though Tyrell had worked offered his services in the past, not once had he had a patron perform double penetration like this.

"By the Traveller..." whispered Tyrell, "I..."

Further talk was lost as Günther began rocking his hips. Günther kept one hand at the entrance of his valve to ensure the phallic toy did not slip out, and each time his arm brushed against his swaying phallus, the most adorable of mewls would echo.

Seeing that there was no more need hold himself back, Tyrell grabbed those hips with a fierce growl. He used every ounce of his power to pound his equipment into the well-lubricated valve, his attention fully on the moaning Warlock and not even noticing that a few of the patrons had come over to watch in fascination.

Geist who was sandwiched between the two was fairing no better. Not only was he being fed everything Günther returned in the neural connection, he also felt every thrust, every hitting of the depths of Günther's valve by the Titan, and every pleasure amplified tenfold.

Some would've wondered how the Ghost was allowing this threesome to take place, but what they didn't know was that there had been no hesitation when his Guardian had brought up the idea of fully interfacing with the bartender eventually. And now that it was actually happening, Geist was glad Günther had chosen Tyrell. Since the bartender was the one at the saloon that offered his interfacing services to others, it was no surprise that he was good at his job. This coupling was different from the time Geist had the opportunity to physically interface with Günther in the dream world; every move of the bartender's hips were calculated, making the Warlock cry out as the phallus' tip hit every last sweet spot within.

But as quickly as the situation escalated, it quickly came to an end as well.

One final thrust into the tight cavity pushed Günther over the edge and he screamed his completion, which triggered Geist's, and then Tyrell's overload. The bartender gave a guttural growl while biting into the Warlock's neck as copious amounts of his own fluid was poured into the scorching valve. What couldn't be contained within gushed out, resulting a few catcalls from the watching crowd.

The over intoxication and the intense overload sent Günther unconscious, his body collapsing onto the overheating chassis before him. His face, satisfied and exhausted, landing on Tyrell's shoulder.

As Tyrell fought to calm his ragged breath, his single scarlet optic lit up again. It immediately caught sight of Günther's faceplates so close to his own that there was a fleeting moment where if he only tilted his head a little to the side, his lips could—

"— **No.** "

Whatever thought that had been crossing Tyrell's mind was severed by that small, yet firm voice. He looked up to see Günther's Ghost, Geist giving him a chastising glare.

"...I trust you with Günther, but not that."

A small, understanding nod was returned, and Geist relaxed back into his Guardian's arms. Sensing that the tension had passed, Tyrell shook his head and gave a small chuckle. "...This kid never ceases to surprise, no?"

"Indeed. Just... I hope he doesn't make it a habit of getting this intoxicated ever again."

"I have to agree to that, Ghost. Wholeheartedly."

The bartender sighed one last time and pat the sleeping Günther on the back. He turned off his optic again and returned to listening to the passionate cries of the other patrons which did not fade until early into the morning.

 

The next day when Günther finally awoke, his first words were, "...My head hurts," and "...Why does my valve hurt?" specifically in that order. Tyrell and Geist, who had helped each other clean up the Warlock after the heated interfacing, looked to each other, and gave a good laugh at that.


	28. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early Halloween chapter I just had to write because of this post: http://travlersghost.tumblr.com/post/130310056268/how-ghosts-celebrate-halloween-they-come-rushing
> 
> At first I was planning on doing a cute story, but then my muse decided to make my Guardian cry.

In continuation from the celebration of Christmas almost a year ago, the Tower was bustling with Guardians all dressed up for All Hallows Eve... or more commonly known as Halloween. This was one of the few days of the year where the Speaker decreed as a day of rest for Guardians who fought day and night against minions of the Darkness. Some would go around in costumes, asking for candy from shop keepers, while others would just lay back and enjoy their day off.

There was one Ghost, who decided to play prank on his Guardian this year.

"Are you sure this is going to work...?" the little Light asked the Exo Hunter standing near him.

"Of course it will!" the Hunter named Audric exclaimed. "You've never seen Günther freak out before, right? If he notices that you're missing, I bet it'll be the biggest trick you'll pull off on him!"

"It does pain me to do this... but it would be nice to give Günther a scare for a change."

Geist's muttered, "He's the one always scaring the Light out of me, after all," was heard by both Audric and his Ghost.

"Well... even more the reason to do this then. C'mon, we can watch him from up here."

Audric led Geist and his own Ghost up to the top of the highest tree in the area, and sat down. All three of them could see that Günther was just about to wake from his nap on top of the Postmaster's building.

Günther's Ghost continued to watch with a hint of guilt and rising anticipation as his Guardian woke up groggily and immediately seemed confused as to why there was nothing in his arms. Geist had been napping with Günther when Audric had quietly come to propose this Halloween trick to him, and now that Günther saw no Ghost in his arms, he seemed to be in a bit of a panic.

"Aww, look at him. He's even checking under his coat. You guys never spend any time from each other, do you?" asked Audric as he teased the floating Ghost next to him.

Geist didn't—couldn't—answer Audric's question for he began to feel more and more guilty as he watched his Guardian calling his name in a panicked manner. (Just a little longer,) the Ghost thought to himself. (Just a little more and...) However, his thought process was cut short when he saw Günther suddenly stop yelling out his name and went silent. 

Günther went completely still before his shoulders begin to quiver.

"...Oh fuck," Audric's Ghost mumbled. "Shit, shit, shit...!"

"Crap, is Günther crying down there!?"

Just as Audric stated, tears could be seen streaming down the face of the Warlock down below. They could even see him hiccuping while still looking around frantically, drawing the attention of other Guardians and Ghosts nearby. Some of the more friendly Ghosts who knew who Günther was floated over to him in concern, they too trying to soothe the bawling Warlock.

Being unable to take this any longer, Geist flew down from the tree and made a beeline for his Guardian, giving Audric no time to try and stop him.

"Günther!!" Geist yelled as he flew at top-speed towards the crying Warlock. He immediately dove his entire frame into Günther's abdomen, nudging himself into the clothes to try and calm his Guardian down. "I'm so sorry, Günther! It's okay, I'm here!"

"G-G-Geist...? *hiccup* Wh-Where did you... I c-couldn't f-f-find... *hic* W-Waaaaahhh...!"

"Shh, shh...! It's okay, Günther, it's okay... I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done this..." Geist continued to whisper as his frame was clasped by Günther's arms and cuddled into the plated face wet from tears. "It was a stupid idea. I just wanted to play a little trick on you for Halloween, but I didn't want to hurt you like this..."

The Warlock continued to sob and hiccup, trying desperately to calm down as he held tightly onto his Ghost. "I-I... *hic* I don't care what kind of p-prank you pull on m-m-me, but... but... p-please don't *hiccup* d-don't do that again...!"

"I won't, my Guardian. I promise upon the Traveller to never attempt such a foolish feat."

 

It would be another few minutes before Günther would fully regain his composure, and by then, other Guardians watched as an Exo Hunter and his Ghost sheepishly approached the now-Ghost-hugging-Warlock and apologized for this scheme. It would then be another few hours and several boxes of candy that Günther would allow himself to be appeased by said Hunter.

As Audric watched Günther munch happily on the mountain of oil treats before him, he quietly muttered to himself, a rather empty looking wallet in his hand.

"...I am never suggesting anything that stupid to Günther's Ghost again."

"...And remind me to never agree to your fucking ideas too, Guardian."

"Yeah..." Audric agreed for once. "Oh man, I was supposed to upgrade my weapons too... Where am I gonna go get 8000 Glimmer before the next Strike...?"

Unfortunately, such distraught words never reached either Günther or Geist's ears.


	29. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I saw a picture on Tumblr of what a Taken Hunter may look like, and my brain immediately began wondering what would happen if my Exo Warlock was Taken by Oryx. I could imagine him wandering about while holding onto the empty husk of his Ghost, though he has no idea why. Hence why this drabble was born.

Darkness.

All around was an endless sea of darkness.

In its center wandered a small light. Faint, fleeting, and seemingly disappearing and reappearing within the blink of an eye, had anyone been watching it.

The faint light was vaguely reminiscent to that of a human. At first, it had only been a glow being engulfed by darkness from time to time, yet as seconds... minutes... hours ticked by in this unknown place, the light began to take shape.

Limbs were the first to form. Slender arms and legs began to take shape, and details of what looked to be clothes appeared next.

Soon, a head formed. A mechanical looking one, with no light in the sockets of where eyes would've been.

The humanoid apparition continued to walk in the darkness with no purpose or reason until another... and yet another faint light appeared near the first one.

The original light wondered where it was, or what it was. All it could do was continued to wander the darkness, sometimes walking straight through other larger forms of light.

Then, there was a voice.

A voice that commanded it to step through the darkness and heed its call.

The light smiled—or what could've been taken as a smile—as it took another step and appeared in what seemed to be a gargantuan ship.

The apparition was here to do the bidding of that voice. Of its leader. There were others that stood before it, yet different... and the apparition knew that its job was to eliminate those unlike itself.

By now, hands had formed and the light—though it was hard to call it that now, since it looked only like a moving shadow with hints of light adorning its body—opened its palm to gather energy to it.

However, doing so made a clinking noise on the ground.

The apparition's gaze wandered down for a moment before battle and saw something small and white. It seemed to be mechanical in nature, but its central optic was unlit and unmoving.

There was a second's hesitation from the moving shadow from seeing that object, but it could not recall what it was. A fleeting feeling of what seemed like pain emerged in the apparition's chest, though that was soon lost to the voice in its head.

Its mission was to fight.

To kill the Guardians.

To serve its king.

That was all that mattered.

And so, the apparition took a step forward, its foot crushing the small object it had dropped earlier, and raised its arm to release a dark scatter bomb that was reminiscent of a Warlock Guardian's Nova Bomb.

After the darkness faded from the explosion, all that was left was a smiling apparition of what once had been a Warlock as it disappeared once again into the Darkness, leaving only the trace of a crushed Ghost behind.

 

 

Günther awoke with a scream. Not only did the frightened yell echo across the Tower's Hangar, the Warlock jumped up from where he had been sleeping and immediately began frantically looking around.

"Günther! Günther, are you all right...!?"

Hearing that voice made Günther relax a little. He looked down in his arms and found his Ghost, Geist gazing up at him in worry.

"Günther... Did you have another nightmare...?" Geist quietly asked, seemingly unknowing of the vision Günther had witnessed in his slumber.

Some frantic nods were returned as Geist floated up and nuzzled his Guardian's face in an attempt to calm him. Deep ragged breaths continued on for minutes more before Günther finally took one last deep breath and clasped his Ghost.

"It's—I'm—I'm okay, Geist... I just... It was just a nightmare..." Günther whispered back.

The Warlock had no idea what it had seen, but it seemed unlike anything he'd dreamed until now. He recalled that feeling of being devoid of all emotion, of all thought besides the uncontrollable need to serve... a king. The feeling of seeing his dead partner on the ground and crushing its small form under his foot as if he felt nothing towards it was truly frightening for Günther.

Günther laid back down on the small bed and let out one last sigh while holding onto Geist.

With his optics turned off, the Warlock continued to chant in his head until sleep came upon him once more.

It was just a nightmare.

Just a dream.

What happened in the nightmare would never happen to him.

Only a nightmare...

 

Unfortunately for Günther though, it would be a few days later when he would learn that what he had seen wasn't any old nightmare, but an ominous foreboding. He would stare right into the eyes of Taken Cabal and Taken Fallen, the same empty gaze that Günther remembered from that night, and feared that there were no room for games anymore.

If he did not take his mission seriously, Günther feared that the nightmare he had may become reality.

For Oryx, the Taken King, takes all. Light, Darkness, and even minions of both...


End file.
